Paris, France
by KimmieHaahrHansen
Summary: Ally has not been herself lately. Austin wants to help, but she wont talk to him. Will a trip to France change that? Sorry if this story sucks
1. Chapter 1

**_Paris, France❤_**

**_I know it's been a while, I've been a bit busy, with school and stuff at home, but I am back! And I'm hoping to update, a few more stories a bit more often, but I am not sure. But I will try. And this time I'll try and make a multi-chap. But don't judge if it's going to be suck-ish._**

**_And it might also be very short._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A._**

**Austin POV:**

Why did I ever let her go? She looks so depressed-ish. Like she would do something, not so good. And she won't talk to me. She's completely ignoring me. Dez and Trish she'll talk to, but they won't tell me anything. She's going to talk to me at some point, because our trip to France is coming up, and she's my roommate, so at some point she has to talk. We're leaving this Sunday, for the class trip. The worst thing, about how Ally's acting, is that she doesn't act like her usual self. She isn't bubbly or happy, she doesn't even ramble on about the trip (which you'd be expecting, since she's the biggest romantic I've ever met) geez what is going on with her?! She just sits there in a corner, writing in her book with her big sweater and baggy jeans. What is going on in her head? I can't just leave her alone. Maybe I should back off until; we get to our hotel room, with asking her questions. Then I'll also have time, to figure out how to do it. It is Friday, so I'll have about 3 days, to outthink this.

**Ally POV:**

_Riiiing! Riiiing!_

Finally! Finally I can go, home. I know what you're thinking, why is Ally Dawson happy to get out of school? Well you see, this Sunday I'm going to France, with my French class, and that is a good thing, but I can't deal with him being there.

Maybe I should just cancel and not go, but then Trish will be all in my face and ask me all these questions, and I just can't handle it right now. But on the bright side, Trish is coming over tomorrow, so we can get ready for the trip together. Ihh I can't wait, but I think I have to tell Trish, why I am acting like this. She is the only real person I can trust right now, besides Austin, but I don't think it's a good think, he finds out.

**_Time skip – Saturday_**

"Ally! You have to tell me what's going on. I don't like seeing you like this! I am you best friend. Please tell me." Trish pleaded.

"Okay I'll tell you." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "That party, 2 weeks ago, where Dallas was my date, well he got very drunk, and he took me up, some stairs in the house. And he wanted to do something. But I wouldn't let him get that far, so he raped me. He raped me, Trish!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. The only thing Trish did afterwards, was hugging, me while whispering soothing words.

"Have you told Austin?" Trish asked.

"No. I don't know what he'll do, and quite frankly I'm scared of finding out." I said, with my voice shaking.

"But have you at least told your dad?" she asked.

"Yes I have. And we told the police, and yes I know Austin's father is a police officer, but I begged him not to tell Austin, because I am still trying to man up, to tell him." I said.

"But what about Dallas?" she asked.

"Well you know Dallas moved to Canada last week, so it is out of the police's hands. And now he is just on the loose. And I don't know what to do with myself!" I said crying again.

The rest of the night, Trish just held me and we watched movies, talked, ate candy and pizza.

**_Time skip – Sunday morning 05.30_**

Wow. Trish is really not a morning person. She is so cranky; I am sort of hoping a chocolate latté will help, because if not, then I am screwed. Well I sort of was last night, since I let her pack my suitcase, but luckily I got two of my sweatshirts and a pair of my favorite sweatpants sneaked in. I don't really know what she put in there, so I am sort of scared; to see what's in it. I am already ready to go, and I have about half an hour to myself, since Trish isn't done and my dad is in the garage doing god knows what. I decide on putting on my favorite converse, so I don't have to hurry about that. I drank a cup of green tea, and then we drove of.

**Austin POV (Very very short, sorry):**

God it's so early, I hate mornings! Wait! We're going to Paris today and my dad's driving me, since my mom doesn't have to be up at 10.00 PM. Unfair.

I quickly got dressed, made sure I had my iPhone, iPhone adapter, iPad, iPad adapter, money and my camera.

**Airport No one POV:**

As soon as all the students had showed up at the airport, they got their seat directions, and they went to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2 The truth & Nightmares

**Hey guys, I tried to update as soon as I could, which I think was fast enough. There will be a bit of Auslly in the story, and Ally will tell Austin what happened two weeks ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Austin POV:**

I had been seated next to Ally. She was wearing one of my sweatshirts; I had left at her house, a pair of legging, a black beanie and her converse. Her style had definitely changed the past 2 months, I wonder what happened, and well this is a 5 hour plane ride, so…

"Hey, Ally. What is going on with you? Why won't you talk to me? Why do you look so sad? You know you can tell me anything right?" I said to her.

She only looked at me, before taking her book out of her hand luggage, and handing me a letter.

_"Dear Austin._

_I know I am being such a woos right now, because I can't tell this straight to your face. I know it is silly that I made you read this letter, while sitting next to me on the plane, but it is mostly because I don't want people to hear this, and if I were to tell you straight to your face, which lead to rambling and a __lot__ of crying which I really don't want to right now, because I feel like I have cried over this very long and I just don't want you see me cry (okay I know I am rambling now) but to the point._

_Two weeks ago, when you took Trish, Dez and I too Dallas' going away party, Dallas got drunk and we started to flirt a bit, because I still liked him a bit, well the flirting lead to kissing and then he lead me up the stairs to his room, and we made out a bit, but then he wanted to do more, and I said no, but he wouldn't stop. He said it would only be right for me to lose my virginity to him, since he has had sex with half of the schools girls, and I kept screaming for him to stop, but he just kept on saying it would be good for me. Then I started saying I would keep on screaming if he didn't stop, where he just said no one could hear me. _

_And when he finally did stop, he said I was nothing more, than a slut to him just like the other ones. But that didn't matter to me. I ran out of his room crying, and the only thing I could think of, was that he had raped me. He raped me Austin. It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't want to tell you since; Dallas was one of your best friends. But I can't hide it from you anymore. I am so sorry I haven't told you._

_When I told my father and we went to the police station, I specifically asked your father, not to tell you because I just couldn't handle it._

_I am so sorry Austin, please forgive me for not telling you.._

_Ally _****_"_

Wait Dallas raped my Ally, and now she thinks it's her I would be mad at, frankly I am a bit disappointed in Ally, for not telling be but I am furious at Dallas! Why would he even do that to her. If it wasn't that Dallas had moved to Canada, I would seriously have smashed his face in.

**Ally POV:**

He isn't saying anything, he is just sitting there with a clenched jar. God I knew he would be mad at me. This isn't good. He hates me.

_Bzzz bzzz. _It was an iMessage on my iPad (I accidentally packed my phone and its adapter in my suitcase.)

**Why didn't you tell me, Ally? – Austin M** (I know what you're thinking, why does Austin's contact have a heart, well I still like him.)

**And most importantly, I don't hate you. – Austin M**

_I was scared, of your reaction. And why don't you hate me? You have all the right to. – Ally_

**I don't hate you, because, you didn't do anything. It was Dallas, who did something. It's Dallas I hate. I hate him because of what he did to you. And you should not be scared of my reaction, because the only thing I want to do right now is possibly killing Dallas, and just hold you, comfort you and try to think of a solution for this ;-) ❤ -Austin ❤**

**I still love you Alls. – Austin ❤**

I was shocked about the last message. He still loved me, and I still loved him.

_Austin, I still love you too. And I think we should talk a bit more about this, when we get to our hotel room. But right now I just want to remove this armrest, cuddle in to you and watch a movie on my iPad ❤ - Ally._

**Austin POV:**

**I think that sounds like a great idea, Alls ❤**I texted her. We removed the armrest between us, and Ally removed her shoes and cuddled into my chest.

We ended up watching Tangled and Frozen on Ally's iPad, while she briefly texted Trish from my phone about something. I think from all the Disney movies I've watched lately, Frozen I definitely my favorite. The last hour of the trip, Ally and I just slept.

**_Time skip – A&A hotel room 18.00 PM_**

"So Austin, the teachers gave us some money, and a map, so we could go get some food. Do you want to leave now, or are you not hungry?" Ally asked me.

"Actually, I am starving! I think, we should go get our stuff, and leave like right now!" I said, eagerly.

"Calm down Austin, let me just grab my phone, my jacket and my bag." She said calmly.

"Hey, Ally. You can just borrow my leather jacket, then I'll go get my jean jacket, and grab my phone, and then we can leave." I said, fast.

We went out of the door, and found some kind of fast food restaurant; it was probably, the most normal thing we could find, right now. Ally ordered a pizza and a chocolate milkshake, and I ordered a burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. After we had eaten, we decided to go out and explore the city a bit, before going back to the hotel.

Ally and I took some pictures in front, of that bridge with the padlocks, and we had even decided on making our own padlock, to put on it.

Ally bought a new beanie at a little boutique, and we went back to our hotel.

**Ally POV:**

We had finally arrived at our hotel again, after we had explored Paris a bit, I checked on the clock and saw it was 23.00 PM.

"Austin I think I am going to bed now, I am a bit tired." I said while yawning.

"Okay Ally, I'll just go get the couch ready, so I can sleep on it." He said.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then." I said.

**Time skip – 02.00 AM**

**Austin POV:**

I heard screaming, from the bedroom. I quickly ran in there, only to find Ally, screaming bloody murder.

"Ally! Ally! Ally wake up. You had a nightmare." I said soothingly.

She suddenly started to cry. And told me it was what had happened that night, she was raped. It was probably 04.00 AM, when I got her to sleep. I decided to just sleep next to her, in case she had another nightmare. When I started to fall asleep, I felt a pair of arms around my chest.

**So that was the chapter. I know it was a bit horrible, but what can you do? I'll try updating as soon as possible! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 Kissing & Happiness

**Hey guys! I told you I would update soon as possible, but I might not be able to update tomorrow, since I am going to a party, so… but I'll try updating Sunday. But I'll try updating tomorrow :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Enjoy! **

**Ally POV:**

**06.00 AM**

I woke up, with a strong pair of arms around me. It was nice, warm and comfy. I looked at the alarm clock only to find it was very early, I instantly fell asleep again since it was very early.

**_Time skip – 08.00 AM_**

I woke up again, only to find half of the bed cold. I went out to the kitchen in our room, only to find Austin making pancakes.

"Good morning, Alls!" he said happily.

"Good morning, why didn't you wake me up Austin?" I asked.

"Well, when I woke up half an hour ago, I went down to one of our teachers, and told them that you didn't get that much sleep. So they let us, for the next two days, do whatever we want to do." He said happily.

"That's awesome, Austin!" I said.

"Yeah I think so too. By the way uhm, I thought maybe today we could just relax in our hotel, and maybe if you want to, talk?" he asked.

I pondered about it for a minute or two.

"Sure. Why not, but Austin one thing first. I need to unpack my stuff, eat some food, and go and get, coffee, chocolate and some cocoa for the fridge. Is that okay? Because I haven't had coffee, and I kind of need my caffeine in the morning." I said.

"Sure. That's okay, I need pancake mix anyway. I don't want crepes, for breakfast tomorrow." He said, with a weird look on his face.

"But first, you need to eat some breakfast. I made my special pancakes. Just for you." He said.

"Really? The ones with three different kinds of chocolate" I asked.

"Yep. Special pancakes, for a special girl" he said, while handing me the plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said with enthusiasm.

"You're welcome." He said.

The rest of the morning, we just sat down and ate our breakfast, while talking a bit, though I am dreading the talk we're having later. I need to tell Austin that I meant the part about I love him, but I am scared, because the last time we dated, everything was just awkward, and I don't want that.

"Well Austin. I am just going and take a bubble bath, get ready, and then we can go." I said.

"Okay, but can I first go and take a shower?" he asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." I said back.

After Austin had taken his shower, I sat down in the tub with my book and started to write.

_Dear songbook._

_When we were on the plane, I showed Austin the letter I had written for him, and the only thing he wanted to do, was punching Dallas, straight in the face. Austin also still told me he loves me, and I "said" I still love you too, but we haven't talked about it since, which I think is what we're going to do today._

_Yesterday, we landed in Paris. Austin and I went to our hotel with our bags and went out to dinner. We ate at a burger bar thing and then we just explored the city. I went to some kind of boutique and bought a new red beanie._

_When we got home, I instantly went to bed, since it was like 23.00 PM. I had one of my nightmares again. This time Dallas also threatened to kill everyone, if I told him, what he had done._

_I hate these nightmares, and sometimes I even think they're true, which is the worst thing about it._

_Anyway, I think I need to get out of the tub again. I'm turning a bit pruny._

_-Ally._

I got out of the tub, and saw that I didn't have towels with me. Oh crap.

"Austin!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Ally!" he yelled back.

"Could you get me some towels? I didn't bring any in to the bathroom!" I asked.

"Sure! Just one minute." He said.

He came to the bathroom door, knocked on it and gave me the towels.

About ten minutes later, I was wearing purple skinny jeans, Austin's grey hoodie and a pair of thick socks, since it was fall. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

"So should we go?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Let's go, I found this karaoke thing yesterday. And I think we should go tonight. If you want, I mean?" he said.

"Okay. Let's do that tonight then." I said.

We went out to the streets of Paris and found a place to buy the things we need, plus I needed some extra stuff, that Austin didn't need to know about, if you know what I mean.

**_Time skip – Evening_**

**Austin POV:**

We were getting ready to go to that karaoke place I was talking about, and we're taking Trish and Dez with us.

I had put on a black button up, with blue pre-ripped jeans, my favorite yellow high-tops and my leather jacket. I had messed my hair, just the way Ally likes it.

Ally had avoided me, since we got back to our hotel and until now. I know she doesn't want to talk about us, but she has to. I'll talk to her no matter what, even if I have to tie her down I'll make her listen to me.

"Wow Ally. You look hot!" I heard Trish say.

"Thank you, Trish. It is actually your fault, since you packed my suitcase." Ally said.

I turned around only to see the most beautiful girl, even if it was her normal day clothes. She had her hair cascading in loose curls down her back. She had blue ripped skinny jeans on, her black converse, a t-shirt with her favorite band R5 (**A/N: See what I did there?"**), her black leather jacket and the new beanie she bought.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Y –yeah of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? It's just you look so beautiful." I said mesmerized by her beauty.

"Okay." Trish said. "Let's get going, so we also can get something to eat." She then finished.

We walked out the door, all 4 of us, thinking this might be the greatest night we've had in a while. As walked to the karaoke place, I took Ally's hand in mine. It was nice.

When we arrived, we went to a booth and sat down.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked.

"I would, like a number 23." Trish said.

"Yeah me too." Dez said.

"Actually I am not that hungry, so I thought, maybe you and I could share some French fries?" Ally asked.

"S – Sure. Would you also like to share a chocolate milkshake with me?" I asked her. The only thing she was nodding her head.

A few minutes our food came, and we ate, while making small talk.

"So Ally are you singing tonight?" Dez asked (Actually he's been acting quite normal, lately. Which scares me as hell)

"Yeah. Or at least I was thinking of doing it." She said.

"Which song?" Trish asked.

"It's a surprise." She said.

**Ally POV (Short one though):**

I know I have been avoiding Austin, a few hours, but then I thought, why not sing to him what I am feeling? I just hope this ends well.

"Well you guys, I am going up on stage to sing a song." I said taking of my jacket, and then walked up there.

**Austin POV:**

She walked up on the stage to guy, who was supposed to help, with the music and stuff, and then the music started.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home (*)_

I ran up the stairs to her.

"That was amazing!" I said happily and curious. "did you sing that for me?" I asked.

"Yes I did, because like with the letter I don't know how say it, but I think that made it pretty clear, or at least that's what I –" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Did that make it clear for you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you mind trying it again?" she asked, I just laughed and kissed her again.

I took her hand and led her back to the table.

"Ally, that was amazing!" Trish and Dez said excited in unison.

"Hey! I was supposed say that!" they said in unison. And it had now turned in to a fight about, who had the right to say what.

"Guys. Guys. Hey! Guys." Well that caught they're attention.

"Ally and I were thinking of heading back to the hotel, do you want to go with us?" I asked.

They both nodded and we left.

**Well that was the chapter. I hope you liked it. If not then that's too bad.**

**(*) I don't own the song Arms by Christina Perri.**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible, but it might not be tomorrow, since I am going to a party.**

**Remember to rewiev, I can get to know your opinions, and if there was anything I could do better.**

**Again I hoped you liked this chapter :-)**

**KimmieHaahrHansen ❤**


	4. Chapter 4 More nightmares & Dallas

**I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in about a month. But first I had issues with my dad, and then I just broke my left wrist, which sucks, because it takes me longer to write stuff, which is just annoying. Again I am so sorry.**

**Austin POV:**

I am probably the most, happy person alive right now! I know that might have been a bit too optimistic, but I am just so happy that Ally and I are back together, but it seems like Ally is scared f something. She just won't tell me! And her nightmares are getting worse, but she won't even tell me what they're about. I don't know why she is so scared to tell me. Something is definitely going on, maybe Trish knows something, though I doubt, but it can never hurt to ask right?

**Ally POV:**

God! I am so tired. I haven't been sleeping that well, since I sang to Austin and I also know why. When we were walking home, I thought I saw Dallas. And maybe I did, because he looked at me with this creepy smirk. And it has made me so terrified! I don't even want to go to bed anymore, because I know I'll have another nightmare.

Austin is worried about me, but I don't want him to worry even more. That's why I haven't told him anything. But I can't keep on doing this, but if I tell him, he might just run away from me, and I don't want that.

I am getting so freaking frustrated about this, and I can't tell Trish, because if I tell her and ask her what I should do, she'll just say that I should tell Austin, but again I don't want to bother him with my problems.

I turn in the bed, to see if he's asleep, which he unfortunately isn't. He is lying on his side facing me.

"Hey." He only says.

"G'morning." I say back, he kisses me passionately.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked. Should I just tell him the truth or lie to him? _No relationships work if you don't tell the truth_. Hello to you too conscience. Screw it. I'll just tell him the truth. _The entire truth, Ally._ God I hate when my conscience comes in.

"Not that great actually. I –I sort of have something to tell you. When we walked home from that karaoke place, I thought I saw Dallas, and he looked at me with an evil smirk, and ever since has my nightmare become worse. And I was scared to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin your good mood." I said with a shaky voice.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ally? It wouldn't ruin my mood, since I only want to make you feel better, and I could see you were sad. It makes me sad to see you sad. Ally I love you, nothing could change that." He said with deep passion in his voice.

"Y –you really mean that?" he only nodded. "Really? Because I love you too, Austin." I said.

After that he kissed me again with deep passion. "why don't you and just stay in bed and watch movies and cartoons or maybe even just talk. You know like a lazy day, since the teachers gave us the day off, because we went to see so many things the past few days?" he asked.

"Yes. But only on one condition. We cuddle and eat your special pancakes for breakfast." I said like a little kid.

"Of course, Ally. I'll make you as many as you want." He said with a special, happy glimmer in his eyes.

**Austin POV:**

I am so happy that she actually talked to me about what is going on. And it was amazing to see her smile and be happy again. I am actually working on a song for Ally, but I really don't want her to know about it. When we are going to dinner tomorrow night, in the hotel restaurant, I am going to perform the song for her. I am so nervous and hope she'll like it.'

**_Time skip – 18.30 PM_**

"Wow I am so hungry right now." Ally said after we had watched the movie 21 Jump Street.

"I know. Me too." I said. "How about we get dressed and find some place to get dinner? We could even invite Trish and Dez." I said.

"Sure. I'd like that." She said. She walked towards the bathroom to get dressed, while I texted Trish and Dez.

**_Time skip – 19.00 PM_**

Trish and Dez has just arrived. I had just decided on wearing a blue sweatshirt with a simple t-shirt, ripped black jeans and my grey converse. Ally was wearing something a bit alike. She was wearing a blue jumper, a pair of black skinny jeans, her hair in a ponytail and her black converse. Trish couldn't help but comment on it.

"Ready to go?" Ally asked, while we all just nodded.

We went to this little café-like restaurant. It was really cozy. We all just got a sandwich and a soda. Afterwards we all decided on ordering some coffee to go, so we could explore this city.

"You know what, guys? I would like to live here someday." Ally simply said. "I get that. It is an amazing city, and maybe if we're still together at that point, I would like to go with you. if I can?" I asked.

"Sure. It could be amazing to get a little apartment here in this town. But only after I have gotten my career settled. And it would be even more amazing to live here with you." she said.

A few seconds after, Ally sighed and started to hyperventilate. We all began to soothe her, so she could tell us what was going on.

"What is wrong, Ally?" Trish asked. "He – He's here. Dallas is here. He is right over there in that corner. Don't you see him?" Ally asked. I started to look, and saw him. I turned to the other guys, and then looked back, only to see that he was gone.

At that point Ally was freaking out. So I lifted her up in my arms, and carried her in to the hotel and in to our room. Trish and Dez helped me put her on the bed and making some tea.

"Ally. Ally are you okay?" I asked. She couldn't speak. She only nodded and then started to sob. I did the only thing I could do. Hold her. "Austin, we are going to go back to our hotel rooms, so you two can have some privacy. Call us if you need anything." Dez for once said normally and concerned. "We will." Was the only thing I said. They walked out of the door, and I thought of one the things that might cheer Ally a bit up. I found my iPad and the cable to connect it to the TV and found Brave. I helped Ally get in to her PJ's and cuddled her against my chest.

About half in to the movie, Ally fell asleep, so I turned everything of and went to sleep with her in my arms.

**_Time skip 01.30 AM._**

Ally screamed. I woke her up and she only cried.

"it was one the most terrible nightmares ever. Dallas had kidnapped me, and you we're in a corner, unconscious, and he tied me to a bed, and then took out a gun and shot you in the head. He then said that now you were dead, nobody was there for me and then he started forcing himself on me and I screamed. A –and it just seemed so real. It was so scary and –" but I cut her off and started to comfort her, and made her fall asleep.

This is going to terrible for her, if he don't get in prison. And I just don't like seeing her like this. If the police can't do anything, then I guess I have to.

**Ohh. Some sort of cliffy.**

**I hope you're not mad at me, and I'll try my best to hurry up with a new chapter. But I am in desperate need of suggestions for the story, so pleeeeaaaaase help me.**

**I don't own any of this, except the plot.**

**Till next time. Bye :-)**

**KimmieHaahrHansen.**


	5. Chapter 5 Songs & Caretaking

**I am back with another chapter!**

**So I have been having some trouble figuring out what to write, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Ally POV:**

I woke at 06.00 AM. Austin was still asleep, so I just wiggled carefully out of his grip. I went to the bathroom, to take a bubble bath. I don't know how long I was in there, but it was long enough for Austin to wake up and knocking on the bathroom door to ask me if I was okay. I got dressed in a pair grey sweatpants and one of Austin's Hollister shirts. I put my hair up in a loose bun and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was only 07.30 AM. I guess I have been in there for a while. Austin walked out of the bedroom in a pair of skinny jeans and a green v-neck. He walked behind me and pulled me in to a hug.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked. I don't know. Was I really okay? Or did I just want to go and die in a hole. It feels like my insides are burning, and the only thing that could possibly cure it, was Austin's hugs. "I don't feel so good today. I was thinking on going to find one of the teachers and tell them I don't feel that great. 'cause honestly I don't." I said.

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. It would be great, but on the other side. I don't really want you to miss anymore of this trip. We're only going to be here for one more week." I said.

"Okay. So do you want me to go on the trip?" he asked.

"No. I think I really need you today. I think I'll go crazy without you. At least just for today." I said.

"Okay. Let's go find one of the teachers now. And then we need some breakfast." He said.

We told the teachers that I didn't feel very well and that I needed Austin with me. Strangely enough they accepted that. We then went into the breakfast lounge to eat.

**Austin POV:**

**_Time skip – 14.00 PM_**

We have the entire day, just talked and watched movies. I think Ally really needed that, but I also think that we need to go home soon. I have been texting Trish the entire day, because I need her help, to get Ally to go down in the hotel restaurant at 18.30 PM. I actually think that the song I have written will help cheer up Ally's mood a bit. It also tells her how I feel.

**Trish POV:**

**_Time skip – 17.30_**

We arrived to the hotel about an hour ago, which only gave me very short time, to work with myself and Ally. I am already done, but Ally is so damn stubborn so that should be a bit hard. Right now I am trying to convince Ally that it might be a good idea to dress up a bit, it might be good for her.

"Come on Ally. Please? For me? If not for me, then for Austin. This hasn't been good on him, either. This might be good for you too. This one night please Ally. I am begging you!" I said.

She looked like she was in doubt for a minute, then thoughtful and now doubtful again. She looked like she was going to say something.

"Okay Trish, but only tonight, wait! I don't have a dress or anything that might look like." She said concerned.

"Don't worry, Ally. I've got that covered." I took out a black top, with a lace-like hem and a purple linen-blend skirt (**A/N: Like the salsa scene in Princesses and Prizes, where Ally dances with Dez**) with a pair of black stilettos. I did her make-up naturally and curled her hair.

"Go look in the mirror, Ally and tell me what you think." I said to her, proud of what I had done.

"Wow, Trish. This looks amazing and I guess it has been I while since I've worn a skirt. Thank you, Trish." She said.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I think we should go, since I am hungry and I think Austin is waiting for you." I said excited to see what she thinks of Austin's surprise.

**Austin POV:**

I am so nervous right now, and I am usually never nervous, when it comes to performances. I think it is because of what I am going to sing to her. Dez has promised me that when Ally has sat down at the table he is going to be my queue.

"Austin! You're up!" Dez yelled. Oh god. I guess it's Showtime.

I walked up on stage and saw Ally. At the front table in the middle. I winked at her.

"Hey guys. I'm Austin Moon and I am here to perform a song for my lovely girlfriend, Ally. I know you've had tough time lately, and I guess this song will explain it all." I said. I took my guitar and sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage.

_Sometimes loves's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart_

It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

_Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah_

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

**Ally POV:**

Wow. I can't believe he wrote that for me. I am shocked in a good way of course.

"So what did you think of the song, Ally. I hope it explains everything. Ally you don't have to be afraid of telling me things like what happened with Dallas a few days ago. I am always there for you. Do you get that?" he asked with tiny tears in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do. Austin I love you. I appreciate the song I really do. And I am glad you wrote it for me." I said happily.

He pulled me in to a very passionate kiss, this is a perfect night, but I can't stop thinking that Dallas is somewhere out there, which freaks me out.

**Well that was it, for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it or at least find ok. I'll try updating tomorrow, but I am not sure.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Until next time. Bye! :-)**

**KimmieHaahrHansen**


	6. Chapter 6 Dates & Dallas

**I am back! I hope I updated fast enough, for you guys.**

**Btw. This chapter might be a bit short.**

**On with the chapter.**

**Austin POV:**

It's been a few days since I sang the song to Ally. We're going home the day after tomorrow. Ally hasn't been that nervous or that jumpy. I don't know if I should be suspicious about that. I should just let it go, and be happy that my girlfriend is happy. I am actually thinking of taking Ally on our first date tonight since we're in Paris and it is one of the last days we're here. I'll just go and ask her out right now.

"Hey Ally. I was thinking that maybe I we could go on our first date tonight, there's a carnival here so I thought that we could go there on our first date. What do you think?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

She pondered about for a minute.

"I don't know, Austin. I am scared that Dallas might be there, and I just can't handle another breakdown right now." She said with exhaustion in her voice.

"I know, but we're in Paris, and if we do see him, I am going to kick his butt and protect you. Remember that, Ally." I said. She pondered about it again.

"Okay. Maybe you're right. And we're in Paris. The city of love. And I know that if anything bad happens, I can count on you." she said.

"So it's a date?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a date." She said.

"Great how about you meet me down in the lobby at 18.30 PM?" I asked.

"That sounds great." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well I am going to prepare some stuff for our date then. I'll see you down in the lobby." I said enthusiastically.

"Sure. I can't wait for tonight. And be careful, Austin." She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I won't." I promised.

**_Time skip – 17.00_**

**Ally POV:**

"I'm here! Have you found an outfit yet, Ally?" Trish yelled as she walked through the door.

"Well yeah I sort found something. We're going to the carnival. So I thought about something dressy, but not too dressy. I was thinking that if I put on my high - waisted black jeans, with a blue crop top and my leather jacket or I could put on a loose purple top and a black pencil skirt, with my leather jacket. What do you think, Trish?" I said looking at Trish.

"Well personally I think you should go with the high – waisted skinny jeans and the crop top but with one of Austin's black sweatshirts, and your blue wedges." She said enthusiastically. I pondered about for a minute, before deciding it was a good idea.

"That's a good idea, Trish. Will you do my make-up and hair?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course, Ally. Always. I am going to make you hotter, than you already are." She with confidence in her voice.

**_Time skip – 18.30_**

**Austin POV:**

I stood in the lobby, waiting for Ally. I was wearing a blue v-neck and a pair of black jeans and my blue high-tops. To top it off, I had put on my leather jacket. Finally Ally showed up. She was looking so beautiful. She was wearing a pair of black high-waisted skinny jeans, a blue crop top, a pair of blue wedges and was that my sweatshirt. She looked good in my clothes.

"Hey." I said while giving her brief kiss on the lips. "You look good in my sweatshirt." I said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Handsome." She said flirtatiously.

"Thank you, Beautiful. I think we should get going." I said.

"You're right." She said. I led her out to a cab, since where I wanted us to go first, was a bit far away.

"Hey, Austin. Where are we going?" Ally asked after a while.

"It's a surprise, I think you'll like." I sad excited.

After a while the cab stopped at this little café.

"Austin, this place is beautiful, how'd you find this?" Ally asked.

"Well my parents once took me to Paris, and they showed me this café and they told me, my father proposed to mother here. Don't worry. I won't propose to you today. I just wanted to share this place with you.

"I'm glad you did. This place is amazing. Thank you Austin. I love you." she and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, Ally. I'm glad you like it. I was thinking that after we have eaten, we could go to the carnival." I said suggestively.

"I'd like that. Yeah." She said.

**Ally POV:**

After we had eaten, Austin took me to the carnival. It was the most amazing thing. There were lights everywhere, Austin held my hand, when we went up in the Ferris wheel. We took a lot of pictures, ate candy and just had fun.

We were now in line, for some sort of game, where you could win all sorts of prizes. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder, it was Dallas. I tucked at Austin's sleeve and he turned around. As soon as he saw who it was, a sudden rage went through his eyes.

"Dallas." Austin said coldly.

"Hey, Ally." Dallas said, like nothing had happened.

**Sorry. Cliffy. I'll try updating as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Until next time. Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen :-)**


	7. Chapter 7 Is it over? & Homecoming

**Well here I am! With a new chapter!**

**I am sorry about how the last chapter ended. **

**I know this chapter, is a bit short. And I am sorry for that.**

**On with the chapter. Btw. I am going to use google translate for this chapter (which I don't own). So I am just warning you, if it's spelled wrong. Oh and the English sentence is at the end of each French sentence.**

**Austin POV:**

What the hell is he doing here.

"Da –Dallas, w –what are y –you doing here?" Ally asked while stuttering.

"I am here on a trip, with some of my cousins from Canada. And I saw you." he said happily like nothing had happened. He took his arm out, to caress one of Ally's arms, but she flinched away from him, scared as hell, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong, Ally? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with that stupid smirk again.

"Look, Dallas. If you want to keep your body intact, then I suggest, you stay the hell away from Ally. You get that?" I said with harshness in my voice.

He just stood there, not moving one single move "No. I did not get that Austin. I am here for Ally, to see I she wants one more ride, from me. You –" but I cut him off by lounging out for him, to throw a punch. I don't know what happened. But I was in the middle of throwing another punch to Dallas, when somebody pulled me away. It was Dez. And then I suddenly saw some police men.

"Merci M. Worthy. Nous avons été à la recherche de cet homme un certain temps. Il a été tout à fait le criminel ici. (_Thank you Mr. Worthy. We have been looking for this man quite a while. He has been quite the criminal here.)_" the police men said.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus. Il a fait quelques dégâts à l'un de nos amis. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser simplement glisser. _(You're welcome. He has been doing some damage towards one of our friends. We couldn't just let it slide.)_" Dez said to the police men. Wow who knew Dez was that good at French? I didn't. But I am glad Dez and Trish told the police. If not now, then who would've known how long time it would've taken, for Dallas to get arrested.

"Eh bien, nous l'apprécions. Ce garçon ici, a agressé au moins 6 filles le mois dernier. Donc, nous sommes très reconnaissants de cela. _(Well we appreciate it. This boy here, has assaulted at least 6 girls this past month. So we are very grateful of that.)"_ one of the police men said.

"Encore une fois. Vous êtes les bienvenus. _(Again. You're most welcome.)_" Dez said in perfect French.

**_Time skip – The homecoming day._**

**Ally POV:**

I can't believe we're going home today. Wow so many things have happened lately. Dallas finally got by the police, Austin and I got back together and we got to see a bit of Paris. Even though Dallas is caught, I can't help but thinking that it is not over. Which is silly, but I still can't help but thinking that.

We are now sitting on our seats in the plane, waiting for it to start the engines. I was sitting next to Austin like, when we flew to Paris. Right now I had my head on his shoulder.

"Are you happy that we're going home today?" Austin asked me.

"I guess. I mean I would have liked to stay there a few more days." I said a bit sadly.

"I know. Me too. Maybe even have had a different ending on the date." He said.

"Austin. It's fine. Maybe we could have a second first date in Miami, or something." I said sweetly to him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right instead of a second date, we're having a second first date. And I know exactly what we're doing." He said happily.

"Really? What are we doing then?" I asked curiously.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Would it? Besides, I need to figure out which day, I am taking you on that date." He said with a happy smirk on his face.

"You know what, Austin? There is one thing I'll be missing from Paris." I said.

"What's that, Ally?" he asked curiously.

"Us waking up next to each other. And the fact that you'll not be comforting me, when I am having a nightmare." I said sadly.

"I know. Me too, but we will still see each other at school, and at your dads store and stuff. Though wouldn't be the same." He said sadly. "But I think we should just enjoy us being together alone or as alone as we can be, right now." He said.

"You're right. I think we should watch a few movies and just cuddle." I said.

**_Time skip – after the flight._**

**Austin POV:**

Ally, Trish, Dez and I was in the airport waiting for my parents to show up, since Trish, Dez and Ally's parents were going to pick them up at my house.

Ally and I were sitting in the back seat just holding hands and enjoying each other's company. At some point I guess Ally and I fell asleep.

"Austin, Ally. We're here. I heard my mom say." We got out of the car with all our luggage.

Trish was the first one to go home, then Dez and then Ally's dad called her to ask if she was okay, with sleeping over, since he was stuck at some congress.

"So I guess we should, go up to my room and get ready for bed." I said. Ally only nodded her head.

She took her suitcase with her, up to my room. "So. Should we watch a movie, Ally?" I asked her.

"Sure. You pick." She said. "I picked out a horror movie, which we fell asleep to in my bed.

**So. That was it for this chapter. I'll try updating tomorrow if I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Until next time! Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen! :-)**


	8. 8 Authors note (Not that importnant)

**Hey. Guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I know i promised you yesterday that i'd update today. But i am a bit busy, but i promise you i'll update tomorrow.**

**KimmieHaahrHansen**


	9. Chapter 9 Love & Lasagna

**Sorry about yesterday, I know you would have preferred a chapter instead of an authors note, but I was s busy last night. Please forgive me.**

**On with the story.**

**Ally POV:**

My dad picked me up about an hour ago; I am just walking around in my room, unpacking and stuff. As soon I put on my grey short shorts and my Miami Heat loose tank top, it was one of my favorite things to wear, when it was a hot day. My dad is right now downstairs in the living room, watching a game.

**Time skip – 2 hours later – 15.30 PM.**

I was sitting at the piano in the living room trying to write a song, but I was just stuck and it sucked. I let my head fall down on the ivory keas, but that only gave me an awful sound.

"Hey, Sweetie, why don't you take a walk and maybe buy some groceries, for dinner? Then you can cook, and maybe invite Austin and his parents for dinner?" he said suggestively. I pondered over it for a minute or two, before deciding it might be a good idea.

"Sure dad. Can I decide on what we're having?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie. Do you have enough money?" he asked.

"Could you loan me 25 dollars?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure, Ally." he gave me the money, and I took my car keys, to my Volkswagen UP and my green sweatshirt.

When I arrived at the store I texted Austin.

**Hey Austin. Do you and you parents have plans tonight? ;-) 3 –Ally.**

**_No, Babe. We don't why? :-* 3 – Austin._**

**Well my dad thought it would be fun to have dinner together tonight, I'm cooking. So what do you say? ;-) :-* - Ally.**

**_Sure. What time do you want us to be there, Babe? 3 :-*-Austin._**

**Uhh. How about 18.30? And dress casual :-* - Ally.**

**_Sure. See ya, Babe :-* 3 –Austin._**

I decided that we were having, my specialty. Lasagna with salad and garlic bread. And for desert my famous chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries. I hurried, out of the store, with my groceries, and drove home.

"Dad! I'm home. I've bought groceries, for Lasagna with salad and garlic bread, and some things for desert." I yelled, he then came in to the kitchen.

"That sounds great sweetie. I was thinking you could start now. And then if you need help, you can just call me." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

I started making the batter for chocolate cake, then I put that in the oven. I rinsed the strawberries, and cut them over in half. Then I started on dinner, I started with the lasagna and put it in the oven, then I made the salad and the oil, vinegar dressing.

I saw it was now 17.45 PM. I got upstairs, put on my black skinny jeans and a loose blue top, with a jeweled neckline. I side-braided my hair and put on light make-up.

By the time I was done, it was 18.00 PM. I made my change while I set the table. I put out the soda and some water. I put the garlic bread in the oven and went in to the living room.

**Austin POV:**

It was 18.15 PM and my parents were ready to go, and so was I. I had put n black ripped jeans and a white v-neck I hat put on my dog tags and my whistle necklace and my red and black hightops.

"Austin are you ready to go?" my dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

**Ally POV:**

_Ding Dong! _Austin's parents are here.

"Dad! Can you get that?" I asked while walking in to the kitchen.

"Sure, honey." He said.

While I was cutting the last vegetables for the salad, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Hey, babe." Austin greeted.

"Hey, Aus." I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmhm. The food smells great, Alls. What are we having?" he asked.

"Lasagna, Salad and garlic bread." I simply said.

The oven dinged.

"Is there anything I can help with, Ally?" he asked.

"Sure. You can carry the salad and the garlic bread in to the dining room." I said.

"Sure thing, Babe." He said.

I took out the lasagna and walked in to the dining room. I greeted Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

"oh, Ally, sweetie. Just call us Mike and Mimi. Were practically family, now that you and Austin are dating." Mike said.

"Okay, Mr. - I mean Mike." I said. We walked to the table and started eating. "Alls. This is amazing. I love it when you make food." Austin said while kissing me on the cheek. "He's right, Ally. This is amazing." They all said.

"Well I'm glad you all like it. And after you guys are done, I'll carry desert in." I said while smiling.

"What are we having Alls?" Austin asked.

"It's a surprise." I said. After they all had eaten, I had Austin help, carrying the dishes into the kitchen. I gave him a clean set of plates and some cake forks. I carried the ice cream and the chocolate sauce in to the dining room. Then I got the strawberries and the chocolate cake.

"Ally! I can't believe you made my third favorite thing." Austin exclaimed.

"Well, son I know you like pancakes, but what is your second favorite thing." Mike asked.

"Dad! You've got it all wrong, first comes Ally, then pancakes and then the chocolate cake." Austin said shyly.

"Aww. You love me more, than pancakes?" I asked.

"Of course, Ally. And don't you ever doubt that." Austin said. I then kissed him passionately. My dad, Mimi and Mike just awed.

"Well I think, we should get going, it's pretty late." Mike said. "Yeah. Thank you for having us over, Lester and Ally." Mimi said.

"Well thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did." Dad said.

"I'll text you when I get home, Ally." Austin said while giving me a passionate kiss.

Dad and I showed them to the door, and I gave Austin one more kiss.

This was an amazing night. I went upstairs to my room after saying good night to my dad. I put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I grabbed my laptop, and turned the TV on. I sat down in my bed and started chatting with Austin on iMessage.

I went to bed with a smile on my face, though I couldn't help, but feeling like I was being watched by someone outside.

**Well that was it, for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, or atleast don't hate it too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Until next time! Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen :-)**


	10. Chapter 10 Sickness & Caretaking

**Here's the next chapter! More Aussly! Woohoo! This chapter might be a little bit short.**

**Ally POV:**

**_06.00 AM_**

_"Beeb! beeb! beeb!"_I slammed my alarm clock, so it would stop that stupid, screeching sound. I pulled the covers off of myself, only to sit down on the carpeted floor, not wanting to move one bit.

"Ally. Sweetie. Are you ok? You have been sitting there for 20 minutes." My dad said.

"No. not 20 minutes, I –I have to get ready. And go to school." I said nervously.

"Ally. Come here. You look a little pale." My dad said. He felt my forehead. "You're staying home. You have a fever, Ally." My dad said.

"But, but –" "No buts, Ally. You're staying home, today. I'm going to call the school now." My dad said sternly.

"Fine. But what do you expect me to do all day?" I asked.

"Relax. And sleep." My dad said. I groaned before putting on my bunny slippers and walking downstairs in to the kitchen. My dad wouldn't let me have coffee, so I was boiling some water, for some lavender tea. I toasted some bread and put butter on it. I took my breakfast with me upstairs, so I could sit in my nice, warm and comfy bed and watch TV.

My dad knocked on the door and walked in. "Honey, I'm sorry to say this, but have to go to this convention from today, Monday and then until Sunday. I have called the school and let them know that you probably won't be in this week." He said.

"Okay, dad. Have a great trip, dad. Call me when you get there." I said. "Thank you, honey. By the way, I have called Mrs. Moon to check up on you this week, just to make sure you won't go to school this week, we can't have it that you get more sick than you are." Her said, and I groaned again.

"Fine. Have a great trip, dad. I love you." I said from the bed. "I love you too, honey. I'll see you Sunday." He said. I just nodded.

A while after he left, I ran in to bathroom to throw up. I went back in to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to sound of someone pounding on the door. Went downstairs to open the door, only to find Austin standing outside.

"Austin. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"School was closed today. Apparently, there had been a gas leak in the basement, and I came to check up on you. Why didn't you reply my texts?" Austin asked worriedly.

"I am sick, Austin. About an hour after my dad left to go to a 1 week convention, I puked, plus I have a fever, but I fell asleep." I said while yawning. Suddenly I felt the nausea and ran to the nearest bathroom, while I was puking I felt Austin holding back my hair. When I was done, Austin led me to my bedroom, found a bucket and put it next to it. Afterwards he went downstairs, and made me a cup of lavender tea and brought me some crackers, and a stack of pancakes for himself. He placed the tray on a bedside table, before taking of his jacket and shoes, he then came into my bed with the tray.

He kissed my cheek and gave me a cracker.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not that great. I'm also feeling a bit tired. But didn't you talk to your mom, before you came?" I asked.

"No. after the school said we could go home, I went to your place, because I was worried about you. Why?" he asked.

"Maybe you should call your mom and tell her, she doesn't have to check up on me, today. My dad called her, because he was worried, I might go to school after he left." I said.

"Sure. I think you should sleep a bit now." Austin said.

**_Time skip – two hours later – 14.00 PM._**

I woke up, feeling a bit better, though that feeling quickly went away, I turned to the bucket and puked again.

"I just talked to my mom, who talked to your dad. And they thought it would be better if you come home with me, since my mom is working at home this week, so how about we pack you some things and then drive home to my place?" he asked. I only nodded since my throat was hurting a bit. We packed some clothes, my toothbrush, hairbrush and shampoo.

**Austin POV:**

I helped Ally, pack and walk to my car. When we arrived to my house, I led Ally to the kitchen and carried her bags to my room. I went back to the kitchen and gave Ally some crackers and water.

At dinner, Ally didn't really eat that much, so she just went into my bed to sleep. I found out that school was cancelled the next two days, because apparently there was fungus in a lot of the class rooms.

I went in to my room and saw that Ally was sound asleep. I put on my PJ's and went in to the bed and turned on the TV. About an hour later, Ally woke up. She ran to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. I sat with her in my arms and watched TV. At 22.00 PM, we went to sleep in each other's arms.

**Okay guys. This was more of a filler chapter, and it wasn't really that great. I hope you guys liked it at least a little bit.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything.**

**KimmieHaahrHansen. **


	11. Chapter 11 Dates & Love

**So here I am with aaaanother chapter.**

**I hope you guys will like it.**

**_08.00 AM_**

**Ally POV:**

I woke up, being the only one the room. I started to feel the urge to vomit and ran to the nearest bathroom. Afterwards I went downstairs to see if Austin was there. I went into the kitchen, to see that Mimi was cooking breakfast and Austin was sitting at the counter on one of the bar stools.

"Good morning." I said while walking over to Austin and giving him a kiss.

"Good morning, Ally. I hope you are feeling better, if not then I think a have the perfect cure." Mimi said.

I sat down next to Austin while he poured me a cup of tea. "I don't have a humongous headache anymore, but that's about it. What is that cure, you're talking about?" I asked.

"I read about it last night on the internet, and it said, that if you have a steam bath, and go on a tea-cleanse, it could get rid of all the germs. So what do you say, we have a steam shower here in the house." Mimi said. "I'll even go on it with you, if you'd like." She said suggestively.

I looked at Austin who just shrugged.

I pondered over it for a minute, before deciding it might be worth a try.

"Well ok, it could never hurt to try. Right?" I asked. "But can I have breakfast first?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie, but you can't have anything else afterwards." Mimi said while giving me eggs, bacon pancakes and pickles. "Thank you, Mimi."

After I had eaten and taken that steam shower, I felt a little bit better. I took on a fresh pair of sweatpants and one of Austin's t-shirts.

I went in to the living room, to watch TV with Austin. We were watching The Switch which starred Jenifer Aniston and Jason Bateman. Afterwards Mimi joined us in the living room, with a cup of green tea for me and some pancakes for Austin. We had decided on watching Paranormal Activity 4, which sort of scared the crap out of me, so I had to hide behind Austin a few times. Though in the middle of the movie, I had to vomit again.

When that movie was done, we watched My Best Friends Girl, which I fell asleep to and when I woke up I was covered with a blanket, and Austin wasn't there. I went into the kitchen, to find Austin baking, which sort of shocked me, since he never bakes.

"What are you baking?" I asked curiously.

"Uhm. I think I am baking chocolate chip cookies and hazelnut, chocolate brownies. Or at least that's what I think it is, I am trying to follow the recipe." He said unsure. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Uhh. Sure. Thanks." He said. I read the recipe, and followed the directions. Afterwards, Austin put the brownies and the cookies in the oven, while I made myself some tea. We sat down at the counter, just enjoying each other's company.

"So what made you want to bake? If I may ask`" I asked.

"Well. You always cook stuff for me, so I thought I might cook something for you, for tomorrow, since you can't today." He said while giving me a kiss.

"Well I can't wait to taste it." I said while smiling.

"By the way. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Actually I feel a lot better, that tea and steam shower really helped." I said happily. "but I think I am staying inside tomorrow, since I am just feeling better now. But I am tired of drinking tea, I want to eat food." I said. "I get that, but this cure is making you feel better, so just wait until tomorrow and I'll try to make you the best food you've had in a while, since my parents are going to this work dinner thing tomorrow." He said enthusiastically.

"Well I'll be looking forward to that." I said while giving him a passionate kiss.

After a few hours we had just been sitting there, talking about everything and nothing, until Mimi had to cook for Austin and Mike. They got to eat spaghetti carbonara, while Mimi and I was just drinking tea. Afterwards Austin and I went upstairs to his room. I made him play a bit on the guitar, while I tried to write something in my book. That's how the most of our night went, until we decided to go to bed.

**Austin POV:**

I woke up at 08.00 AM, to think of what I wanted to cook for Ally tonight. It had to be something Ally loved, she's part Italian on her mother's side, and she loves Italian. So maybe I should cook Italian for her. Ohh I know, I'll serve the dinner in the dining room, with candles lid and make it our second, first date. But I should probably let her know it's our second first date and then I should find a recipe.

I went upstairs to see if Ally was awake. I saw that she was still asleep, I decided on waking her up, by kissing her.

"Hey." She simply said, while kissing me back.

"Hey, beautiful. I was thinking that we should have our second first date tonight, since I'm cooking and all. What do you think? And how are you?" I asked.

"I am feeling great right now, and I think that is a very good idea, what are we having?" she asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. But I will say that we're having Italian." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yay. My favorite." She said, and gave me a kiss afterwards.

"I am going to go and buy some groceries for tonight. Do you want to come with me or just stay here?" I asked.

"Actually, I have an idea for a song, but I sort of need some stuff." She said with red cheeks.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I sort of can't tell you because it's kind of embarrassing." She said.

"Just tell me, Ally. It can't be that bad." I said.

"I have that thing girls have every month, you know my period, and I sort of need.." She said shyly, while gesturing the last word.

"Ohh. Uhm do you want me to go get some for you at the store, or? No I am not letting you out of the house today, so I'll just pick some up. Is there anything else I need to buy for you?"I asked.

"Is it wrong of me, to ask if you could buy some fruity mint swirl? I have a huge craving for it." She said shyly.

"Of course. You don't have to be shy about it. It's okay. And I don't mind getting stuff like that." I said and gave her a kiss afterwards.

"Thank you Austin. I love you." she said while giving me a kiss.

"I love you too. Always. My parents have left, so I was thinking that if I leave soon, then maybe you could have breakfast ready, for when I get home?" I said suggestively.

"Sure. I'll do that. Hurry." She said and gave me a passionate kiss, before getting out of bed.

"I'll see you soon, then." I said and then walked out of the door.

When I arrived at the store, I found the things you need for baked ziti, since I know it's one of Ally's favorite dishes. I found tampons, ice cream, strawberries and raspberries. I hurried home to Ally, since I was pretty hungry.

When I came home, I walked into the kitchen with the groceries. I handed Ally the tampons and she quickly went to the bathroom. I was taking the things out when she came back.

"Will you tell me, what were having, now?" she asked.

"We're having your favorite. Baked ziti." I said.

"Thank you. I love baked ziti." She said while showering me with kisses.

"I know. That's why I bought the groceries for it."I said with a smile on my face.

"I have also bought fruity mint swirl for you and two other kinds of ice cream for dessert, plus raspberries and strawberries." I said.

"Great. I have the breakfast ready." She said.

We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence and decided on watching a movie afterwards. We watched one more and then I started on the dinner and the stuff for the date, while Ally writing a song.

**_Time skip – 18.30 PM._**

Ally had just walked down the stairs in a pair of blue skinny jeans and one of my black v-necks. I had put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue v-neck.

"I see you're comfortable in my clothes." I said with a smile on my face. "I can't help it. It's just so comfortable, besides I didn't think I had to wear super fancy clothes tonight." she said.

"You don't. I just find it sexy that you like to wear my clothes." I said flirtingly, while leading her to the table. I poured water in to her glass and gave her a portion of the baked ziti.

After we had eaten the main course, I went to the kitchen to prepare the dessert. I took out two bowls. Put vanilla ice cream and chocolate ice cream in both bowls. Then I took some of the cookies I baked, and crumbled them and poured them over the ice cream. I took out the berries and placed them in the bowl. I cut out the brownies and placed them on a plate.

"Here is the dessert. I hope you'll enjoy it." I said while giving her a wink.

"Thank you. this is amazing. Did you crumble the cookies." She asked.¨

"Yeah. I did. Is it ok?" I asked.

"it's amazing. This whole night has been amazing." She said.

After we had eaten. We watched a movie. This has been the most perfect date.

"I love you, Ally." I said.

"I love you too, Austin." She said and gave me a passionate kiss.

**That was it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think about the date, was it ok? Or did it suck. Let me know. Just let me know what you think about the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

**Until next time. Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen :-)**


	12. Chapter 11 What now?

Here is another chapter. I know it's been a while, and for that I am sorry. I hope you'll review this chapter, so I can maybe improve it? On with the chapter. I hope you'll like it. Ally POV: ' We didn't have school the entire week, so Austin and I just cuddled in his bed watching movies, the rest of the week. I'm going home today, which I am sort of happy about, but I'll also miss Austin even though we'll see each other every day. But at least my dad comes home tonight. I have planned to cook dinner; we'll have pizza since it's one of my dad's favorites, so I'll just make homemade pizza. "Do you want me to stay here, until you're dad gets home?" Austin asked. "Sure. But we'll have to buy groceries, for pizza." I said. "Okay. Do you want to go now? Or do you want to change first?" he asked. "I think I need to change first. Just wait here I'll go upstairs and change quickly." I said. I walked upstairs. I put on a pair of black leggings and a blue and white jumper. I put on my leather sneakers before walking downstairs and put my hair in a pony tail. I grabbed my wallet and keys before we walked out of the door. "So what do you need to buy for the pizza?" he asked. "Well my dad and I usually just make one giant pizza, since he likes to have leftovers with him to work. And he eats it as a midnight snack." I said. "But if you want to stay over for dinner, we'll have to get some of your favorite toppings." I said. "I'd love to stay for dinner, but we don't have to get anything special for me." He said. "Okay, well then we only need to get pepperoni, spinach, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, pineapple and lettuce." I said. "Well then, let's go get it. Is there anything else you need to get?" he asked. "Well only some ice cream, milk and chocolate, because I am making you a milkshake." I said. "Yes! I love your milkshakes!" he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. We got everything for the dinner and the milkshakes, and got out of the store. When we got to my house, we put everything in the fridge and I went upstairs, to put my clothes in the washing machine. I heard footsteps and suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Miss me, Ally?" I heard a voice say. It was Dallas. "W-wha-what a-are you d-doing h-here, D-dallas?" "Oh. Dear, Ally. I'm not Dallas. I'm someone worse." He said with a growling voice. Time skip – 20 minutes later. Austin POV I woke up on the kitchen floor, with a humongous headache. Somebody must have hit me in the head with something. Ally! I ran upstairs, looking through every room upstairs and downstairs. Somebody must have taken her. Dallas! I called Mr. Dawson, since he's in Paris and told him to go to the police, and told him everything. He told me to stay calm, and contact the police here in Miami. After I had called the police, I checked my phone to see if there were any new messages. There was, but it was from a blocked number. If you ever want to see her again. You'll do exactly as I tell you to. If you don't. you'll never see her again. –Unknown. God damnit! I called Mr. Dawson once again, to check if he had heard something from the police. He had been told by the police that Dallas still was in their custody. I then started to think who might be doing this. Then I started to think that Dallas has an older brother, who is also a criminal. Where could he possibly be? I heard from someone at school that he might be living close to an abandoned warehouse. I went home and found the gun, my father had been hiding in his desk, and drove out to the warehouse. Okay! So I know this a very short chapter, but I sort of wanted to keep it a bit dramatic right now, though I will try to update it tomorrow. Please don't hate me, I'll try updating as soon as possible. KimmieHaahrHansen. 


	13. Chapter 12 Savings & Hospitals

**So here I am again, I am so sorry for not updating, when I said I was. I hope you can forgive me? Btw. There will be a few curses. And it might not be the greatest chapter. It is going to be a bit short.**

**Ally POV****:**

I woke up with a pounding head ache. Where am I? I looked around, only to find a bunch of boxes and one tiny window. My head was hurting like hell, and I was nauseas. "I see you're awake." A voice said.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked.

"I have brought you here, because you made sure that my brother got arrested. I am going to punish you, for what you did." He said. I suddenly realized who it was. It was Dean Centineo. Dallas' older brother. I thought he was in jail. "I thought you were in prison, Dean." I said nervously. "They released me early, for good behavior. I am never going back to that hellhole." He said.

"Then what are you doing right now? Somebody is going to find us, and you'll get kicked right back into prison." I said. "Now that's where you are wrong. I have got another identity. The police won't be able to find me." He said.

The lights turned on, and I could him clearly, instead of a black silhouette. He looked like Dallas a lot. Except for the fact that he was more well-build. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He stepped forward. He was now a few inches away from me. "I am going to punish you. You deserve it you, whore." He said with a creepy smirk on his face. He made me stand up. He started to unbutton his pants. I suddenly realized, what was going to happen. I screamed. "You can scream all you want, no one can hear you." he said with a creepy smirk.

**Austin POV:**

I was driving down the road, when I saw it. I heard a scream, it was Ally! I got the gun ready and sneaked inside.

"Now you're going to pay, bitch!" he yelled. "Not if I can prevent it." I said.

"Austin Moon. How did you find us?" he asked. "I put two and two together, let her go." I said. "No! She's going to pay. It's her fault my brother's in prison." He said.

I walked closer to Ally. He then pulled out a gun. "Walk any further, and you're dead." He said. I pulled out my gun. "Put the gun down." I said. "Make me." He said. He was challenging me. I made the first shot. I hit him in the shoulder. He was so furious, he hit my left leg. God! That hurt like hell, I fell down on the floor. He shot me once more, in the shoulder, I then shot back. I hit him in the head. He was dead.

"Police!" my dad yelled.

He walked in and saw me sitting on the floor, and Ally, sitting next to me. "What happened." Dean was out of prison. He decided he wanted payback, for Dallas. So I came to rescue Ally, and I got shot. Dad I killed him, but it was in self-defense. How did you get here?" I asked. "I was called here, by the station. They said they heard something over here." He said. "Could you call an ambulance, Mike?" Austin is bleeding badly.

"I already did. They're on their way." He said. I suddenly felt woozy and dizzy, and then everything went black.

**_ Time skip – Two hours later._**

I woke up in an ugly white hospital room, I tried to move, but had a sharp pain in my left leg and right shoulder. I looked to see if my mom or dad was in here. And they were. My mom with a very concerned look on her face. "Austin. Don't you ever do that again. Your dad and I were so worried. What were you thinking? No don't answer that, I know what you were thinking. You wanted to save Ally and-" I cut my mom of "Mom! Where's Ally?" I asked. "She is with the doctor. She had a minor concussion. Don't worry. She's fine. She's very worried about you." my dad said."When can I see her?" I asked. "How about now." I heard a voice say.

I looked at the doorway, to see Ally. She walked over to my bed and showered me with kisses. "Thank you, Austin. For saving me, but don't you ever do that again. I was so worried about you." she said. "I'm fine, Ally. Really. I only have pain in my leg and shoulder." I said. "Okay. I'm glad you're okay. I love you, Austin." She said. "I love you too, Ally." I said and gave her a passionate kiss.

** I hope it was an okay chapter. I probably won't be able to update until next week. I am going to visit my brother this weekend. I hope it's okay? I would like it if, you guys would review my chapter, so I can get to know if there was anything I could have done better. Please? **

**Until next time. Bye! **

**KimmieHaahrHansen.**


	14. Chapter 13 Trez & New Songs

**Soo! I decided I would update twice in one day. THOUGH this chapter is going to be a few months after the hospital scene, just so you know. I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**_4 months after the hospital._**

**Ally POV:**

_Dear Songbook,_

_Austin is going on vacation next week with his parents. He is going to Colorado for 2 weeks, to visit his cousins. They have like a band together. I think they're called R5 or something. I don't know. I am going to miss him so much, but like my dad said. I can always fill out college applications. Right now I am thinking of going MUNY, but I'm not sure. I also thought of going to Yale or Stanford, but I'm mostly leaning towards MUNY. I have also been thinking of random song lyrics lately, not like it's about Austin and I, but just song lyrics._

_Possible song lyrics:_

- _"And my heart's too drunk to drive_

_I should stay away from you tonight_

_But in this blackout state of mind_

_Baby all I want is you tonight" (*)_

_Or maybe these:_

- _"How many times have I driven this road_

_On my way home_

_It's always the same_

_So many people just stand in the line_

_They're chasing the lights_

_But losing their way_

_And I find myself looking for you_

_Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you" (**)_

_Or these?:_

- _"I know you pull, pull, pull on each other__  
Sometimes we spin spin out of control  
But there's a string holding us together  
Just gotta catch that and here we go" (***)_

_I guess I'll be having some things to do. I mean we do have a school break after all, and I have done my homework, wait please I did those, in the start of the school year. I'm also thinking of going down to my record label, to talk to them about my album, I mean I only have 5 songs so far, so maybe a talk with Ronny Ramone will also give me something to do._

_Well I've got to go, I need to write some songs, am in the mood._

- _"__The __full moon__  
Is shining like a spotlight  
Yeah, I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night"(****)_

_Love Ally._

I went downstairs to our grand piano and started on the songs. I already had an idea with one of the songs. I kind of wanted to make it like a country song, and I do come from Texas, so why not? I am part Italian on my mother's side, and on my father's side, I'm from Texas. Maybe I should suggest to my father, if we could take a trip to Texas. Maybe I should write that down.

**_Time skip – 3 hours later._**

Done with two of the songs I've called the country song "You Sound Good To Me" and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I can't wait to play it for my dad and Austin. I have called the other one "Cue The Rain" it is more like a ballad. Now there's only two left, but I should probably eat first.

_Diiing Dong!_ Who could be here at 22.00 PM? I walked to the door only to find Trish.

"Trish. What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at me for a minute, before saying something.

"I need to tell you something. Something I'm not that happy about." She said.

"And what is that? Come on, Trish. You can tell me. I'm your best friend." I said while leading her into the living room.

"Well. It's about Dez and I. And we, we did something." She said.

"Well. What did you do?" I asked. "We were at his house, figuring a few Team Austin and Ally things out, and then we kissed. We kissed, Ally!" she said. Wait they kissed! "You kissed?! How? Why?! What?!" I asked.

"Well we were arguing and then it just happened. And I kind of liked it, but I don't know what to do. He's Dez for crying out loud." She said.

"Well how do you feel about him?" I asked, curiously.

"Well. He makes me so furious sometime, but I kind of like it. When we are talking Team Austin and Ally, just him and I. I like it that he is so sensitive and sweet to me. Holy crap! I like Dez!" she yelled and then ran to the bathroom.

"Trish. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Ally what am I going to do? I can't be into Dez, how would this change our frenimyship." She said.

"Well, Trish. How about you and I have a girls night, I'll order the pizza and then you can drive home, get your things and buy candy, and then we'll just talk and watch movies.

What do you say?" I asked. She pondered over it for a minute. "Sure, but why the pizza?" she asked. "Well I haven't eaten yet. I've been writing a few songs, but that doesn't matter. Go get your things.

**_Time skip – 01.00 AM_**

I woke up by the fact, that something was hitting towards my bedroom window. I pulled away the curtains only to see that Dez and Austin was standing outside. I walked downstairs and led them in.

"Dez, Austin. What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I asked, grumpily.

"Dez dragged me out of bed, so he could declare his love to Trish." Austin said tired, while giving me a hug.

"How did you know she was here?" I asked. "Well I kind of guessed it, since she wouldn't just go home after, what happened." Dez said.

"Okay. Just let me wake her up, before you do anything." I said. I led Dez upstairs, I woke Trish up, and took out the key to the bedroom and locked them inside.

I went downstairs again.

"Austin, do you want pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure." He said happily.

I made pancakes for both of us, since I was pretty hungry. After we had eaten, we watched some TV and fell asleep.

**_Time skip – 10.30 AM._**

I woke up on top of Austin, I woke him up and we walked upstairs to see what was going on. Trish and Dez was spooning on the floor.

"Good morning, guys." I said cheerfully.

Trish and Dez woke up. "So what's going on between the two of you?" Austin asked. "Well Dez and I talked it over, and we've decided on trying to be a couple." Trish said and kissed Dez.

"Well good for you." Austin and I said simultaneously, and kissed.

"We're going downstairs to make some breakfast. Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Trish and Dez said happily.

**Well that was it for this chapter, I hope you liked the twist with Trish and Dez, let's see if they can actually stay together.**

**Please let me know, what you guys think of this chapter. I would be forever greatful.**

**(*): On My Way by Lea Michele, from her new album Louder, it's really good, you should try and listen to a few of the songs.**

**(**): Cue the Rain also by Lea Michele from her debut album.**

**(***): Don't Let Go, by Lea Michel from her new album.**

**(****): You Sound Good To Me by Lucy Hale. It's an awesome song, i really really love it, if you haven't heard it, you should! :-)**

**Until next time! Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen**


	15. Chapter 14 Trips & Songs

**I am so very sorry i haven't updated in a while, i hope you can forgive me? You see my exams are coming up, and I am under a lot of pressure, but enough about that. On with the chapter!**

**Ally POV:**

_Dear Songbook._

_I know It's been a while, since I wrote anything in you, but it's just that I have recently been sick, and my dad was going to some congress so I had to stay at Austin's house the entire week. We had our second first date, and it was so romantic. Since it wasn't that great for me to go outside, he made dinner for us and it was DELICIOUS! He made baked ziti, god that tasted good. He had also made dessert, we had ice cream with brownies and crumbled cookies on top. I don't know if this is real, but I think, I more than love Austin. I am in love with Austin. And every time we're together I just feel like kissing him every second of the day or sing him one of the hundred love songs I have written. It feel so amazing!_

_I have so far been thinking on more lyrics for one song, and I have called it On My Way, and Ronny Ramone, has read some of it and he thinks it might be going on the album! Yay! I am so excited._

_And I have talked to my dad, and he says that when we're going on vacation, we're going to Texas to visit my grams. I can't wait! We're going on the first half of the break which is in like 2 days, and then Austin is taking me to Colorado, to visit his cousins, I can't wait for that either._

_Well I have to go, have to finish some more songs._

_Love always,_

_Ally._

I put my book in a drawer and walked downstairs to piano, to just play for fun.

"Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?  
Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.

Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.  
Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

It's your story, never ending,  
Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.  
Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.

So fly, so free and smile down on all you see.  
Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,  
So bright with a heart of gold inside.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)  
A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)  
A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

"That sounded beautiful, honey." My dad praised.

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile on my face.

"So. Is that song going on the album too?" he asked.

"Nope. This is just one I have written for fun." I said happily.

"So I was thinking that maybe you could sing maybe one or two songs at the fundraiser in Texas. It would make your grams so happy and proud of you." he said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, which ones?" I asked. "How about you sound good to me, and some other song?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll get right on to it." I said, while walking over to my dad. I kissed him on the cheek, went upstairs to get my book, and then grabbed my car keys and walked out the door.

"Where are you going, Ally?" my dad asked.

"I am going to the music store and some other places, to shop for the trip. Is that okay? I asked.

"Of course it is, just text me if you're going to be late okay? It is after all pizza night." He said.

"Of course, Dad. I'll talk to you later." I said and then walked out to my car.

I drove out to the store, walked up to the practice room, and started on the song.

**_Time skip – 3 hours later._**

Finally! I'm done with the other song, it's called Nervous Girls. I am so proud of myself.

I can't wait to play it for my grams. I guess I should get going, so I can shop for the trips.

I started in this little clothing shop, it's definitely my favorite. I bought a flowy flower printed skirt, a blue and green maxi dress, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, an orange lace-trimmed dress and to black jumpers with writing on. I also bought a black beanie. I heard my phone make a sound. I took it out and saw it was a text from Austin.

**Hey, Babe. What are you doing? xx – Austin.**

**_Just shopping, some clothes for the trip. What are you doing? Xx – Ally._**

**Just chilling, writing some songs xx – Austin**

**_Cool. I finished two songs today xx –Ally._**

**That's awesome, Ally. What are they called? Xx – Austin**

**_Well one of them are called Shine and then I have written a song called Nervous Girls that I am going to sing at a fundraiser in Texas xx. Well that one and You Sound Good To Me xx – Ally._**

**That's great, Ally. I hope you'll play them for me xx – Austin.**

**_Of course Austin xx. I sort of used you as an inspiration for You Sound Good To Me xx –Ally._**

**I'm glad I could help ;-) I've got to go, call you later? Xx –Austin**

**_Sure xx. Love you xx – Ally._**

**Love you too xx –Austin.**

After I had read that text. A new one came from my dad.

**_Hey sweetie. Could you bring some soda and candy? I was thinking we could have a movie-night? What do you say? –Dad_**

**_Sure dad. I'll see you later –Ally._**

I walked into the candy store, and bought lots of different kinds of candy, since my dad and I always eat a lot of candy.

After I had bought candy and soda, I went into another store, where I bought a new pair of brown ankle boots, a new bag and 2 t-shirts. I finally decided on driving home, since I had spent a lot of money, but that was great, because when I got home, my dad had set the table and the pizzas had arrived.

"So, Ally. Should we drive together, or do you want to drive separately?" my dad asked, after taking a bite of the pizza.

"Actually I was thinking we could drive together, because then we could switch driving, and having the best road trip ever! You know like we used to, when I was younger?" I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Sure, plus we'll save money on gas." He said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right." I said with a big smile on my face.

"When you're done in school tomorrow, I'll come pick you up, which means you have to pack tonight." he said.

"Sure. I'll do that." I said. We then finished our dinner in comfortable silence.

After we had eaten we decided on watching Frozen, since we had both taking a liking to it. And like always it was epically, awesome!

We saw two more movies and then went upstairs to pack. I had packed, my new orange dress, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 3 t-shirts, 2 tops, Austin's sweatshirt and a skirt. I also remembered to pack my iPhone and iPad chargers in my new bag and my wallet plus, my songbook. I made sure that I had some candy in my new bag for the trip, since it's always nice to have candy on you. I then placed my stuff in the hall so it is ready for tomorrow. I went to bed afterwards. This is going to be an awesome trip, I can't wait to see my grams.

**That was it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, if not then that sucks. Please review telling me if there was anything I could have done better or just weather you liked it or not.**

**Until next time. Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen.**


	16. Chapter 15 Texas & Grams

**I am back! I hope it was soon enough, I updated :-) Okay just a reminder, I am not the best at geography, so I am not sure of the differences between Miami and Texas and Miami and Colorado, but let's just say they drove there, there was traffic, so yeah! **

**Austin POV:**

So Ally, is going to Texas today. I am going to miss her so much even though it's only a week. But I am happy on her behalves and she's going with my parents and me to Colorado, so I am not complaining. I can't wait for introducing her to my cousins, aunt anduncle. And I think I'll take her on a date too, while we're there. We have agreed with her dad that the day after she has come home, we're leaving or actually it's just her and I. I have talked my parents into leaving tomorrow.

God this is going to be the best vacation ever! Even though I am not going to see Ally for a week.

"Austin, you should drive to school now, if you don't want to be stuck in traffic!" my mom yelled downstairs from the kitchen. I grabbed my backpack, rushed downstairs and grabbed my cup of coffee, while kissing her on the cheek. I went into my car and started driving, since I have a thirty minute drive. I put my phone on Bluetooth in case somebody called me.

My phone started ringing and I noticed it was Ally. "Hey, babe." I said.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you could pick me up, my dad has already driven to work?" she asked.

"Sure. But why don't you take your own car?" I asked. "Because my dad said he would pick me up after school, so we could get going as soon as possible." She said.

"Oh. That makes sense, I'll be there in five minutes, so be ready." I said and hung up.

I drove over to Ally's house, and saw that she was sitting on her porch waiting. She ran over to passenger side and jumped in.

"Hey, babe." I said after kissing her on the lips. "Hey." She simply said. I drove over to school, and we held hands while walking inside.

**_Time skip – The end of the day._**

**Ally POV:**

Austin was waiting for me at my locker, so he could say goodbye to me and all that.

I walked over to my locker and grabbed my stuff. After I closed the locker, Austin hugged me.

"I am going to miss you so much, promise you'll text me while you're there." He said while kissing me.

"Of course I will. And I promise you, when we get to Colorado I'll sing you the songs." I said while embracing him.

"Oh god, how am I going to survive one week without you?" he said.

"I don't know, Austin. But you'll always have Dez." I said. "But I can't hug and kiss Dez." He said.

"Well you can. It would only be very weird." I said with a smile.

"Well you should get going. The faster you leave. The faster you'll get back." He said after giving me one last kiss.

I walked out to the parking lot and jumped into my dad's car.

"Hey dad." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm so excited to visit grams and uncle Jerry, his wife Becky and their kids again." I said wit enthusiasm.

**_Time skip_**

Yay! We've finally arrived in Texas. God I've missed this place. When I wasn't that young, my dad, mom and I lived in Texas, but that was before my mom got that traveling job and decided that Miami and Texas wasn't enough.

"Oh, Ally-kat. My dear, sweet, talented, beautiful grandchild. I have missed you so, so, so, so much. And I hear you'll be performing at the fundraiser. Oh I can't wait to hear the songs you have written." My grams said happily while giving me a hug and took a real good look at me.

"Hey grams. I am so glad to see you. I am sorry that I wasn't there at grandpa's funeral last year. I was just so busy." I said with a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Oh its okay, Ally-kat. I know you wanted to be there and I am sure grandpa' forgave you for that. He knew how important it was for you to get that record deal." She said. "Now. Why don't we go inside. I have made your favorite pie." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Raspberry pie?" I asked enthusiastically. "Of course. It's not every day, my that my only granddaughter visits me." She said happily.

She led me and my dad into the kitchen, while she told uncle Jerry to get our bags. She made me and my dad sit down at the kitchen table, gave us each a cup of coffee and a plate with a piece of raspberry pie, mine was a little bit bigger than my dad's piece.

"Seriously, Grams. This pie is better, than any of the raspberry pies you can get in Miami. You have to get me the recipe for it." I said, hoping that this time, she would give it to me.

"I'm sorry, dear but I am not giving it to you as long as I live, plus if I gave it to you now, then what would be special about it, the next time you visit me?" she said. "I guess you're right, Grams." I said devouring the last of my piece of pie.

"Do you want another piece of pie, Ally-kat?" my grams asked.

"Yes, but only a little one, I have to be able to eat, whatever it is you're making tonight for dinner." I said with a smile.

"Of course, dear. Now what have you been doing lately?" she asked.

"Well I have recently, been thinking of more songs for my album, right now we have 15 songs ready, and Ronny Ramone, says that I have to come up with 5 more." I said happily.

"Oh that's wonderful, I have to make sure that I get your autograph before get crazily famous." She said happily.

"Grams. You don't need my autograph, I'm your granddaughter. Isn't that enough?" I asked.

"Of course it is, plus I can still brag about you to my book club." She said.

We talked about things like that for hours and she asked about my relationship with Austin and about how thing are going with my dad and the store. And before we knew it, it was time for dinner. Grams made us fried chicken with mashed potatoes. It tasted so good. How does that woman do it?

"So Ally, I hope you are ready for tomorrow, because me and your aunt Becky are taking you out shopping plus you have a sound check at the grill for the fundraiser." My grams said enthusiastically before we said goodnight to each other. "Sure thing, Grams. Goodnight" I said. "Goodnight, darling." She said.

I walked upstairs and started to text Austin before going to bed. I can't believe I am spending an entire week here.

**_Time skip_**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, then went in the bathroom to take a shower. I went back in to my room and looked for something to wear. I decided on wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a loose sequin trimmed yellow top and my brown ankle boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Grams. Where's dad?" I asked. "He's down in the local music store, talking to the owner about something." She said while handing me a plate with chocolate chip pancakes. God they tasted good. Austin would have loved them.

"So. Are you ready to leave, Ally?" she asked. "Yeah, just let me grab my leather jacket and bag" I said, while walking up the stair to get them.

It was a long day, first I went rehearsing since it's tomorrow the fundraiser is happening. Then I went shopping with Grams and my aunt Becky. My grams bought me a few tops and a flowy green skirt, and I bought a dress and a pair of denim shorts and a marine blue jumper, while my aunt bought a flower printed maxi dress for herself and a pair of black wedges and a red and yellow striped bag for me. I don't know why, but apparently they decided that since I wasn't in Texas that often, they'd want to buy me something so I wouldn't forget, what I did in Texas or something. I made Aunt Becky and grams, take pictures with me, so I definitely wouldn't forget the trip. I in fact made sure to take pictures of my cousins, my uncle and aunt, my grams and dad, and a even a few pictures with me and all of them.

When we got home, I found my grandpa's old guitar, and started messing around with a few lyrics.

_Dear songbook._

_God! This is the most amazing trip ever! And we've only been here for two days! And yesterday when we arrived, my Grams had baked raspberry pie, just for me, because she knows how much I love it. And for dinner we had fried chicken with mashed potatoes, I am pretty sure that when I come home from Texas, I might have gained some weight._

_I have also told grams about all the Dallas stuff and that he raped me and that his brother tried to, but Austin stopped him and all that._

_Anyways today Aunt Becky and Grams took me shopping and Grams bought some tops for me + a green flowy skirt and Aunt Becky bought me a pair of black wedges and a yellow and red striped bag. I appreciate, but they didn't have to do it. But I love the clothes they bought me. I a pair of ripped denim shorts, a flower printed dress and a marine blue jumper. And then they brought me to this little café, where I had a chocolate ice-blend with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on __top, it was sooo good. This has truly been a great day, and tomorrow night there is the fundraiser ugh I can't wait to perform Nervous Girls and You Sound Good To Me! It is going to be amazing. I just wish that Austin could be there to see it. But at least Grams and dad is going to be there and of course Uncle Jerry and his wife Aunt Becky and their two boys, Ben and Danny. They are the best cousins in the world. Ben is 12 and Danny is 15. They both think that it is awesome, what I do and they are huge fans of Austin, so I promised them that I'd send them a signed CD._

_Right now I am borrowing grandpa's guitar. It is a normal guitar, but there is like a lot of awesome stickers, writing from some old love songs he once wrote and a picture of grandpa and grams stuck on it, from when they were younger. I love it! _

_Here is some possible song lyrics:_

- _"She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,__  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.  
She don't care." (I guess this is more for Austin, than me.)**(**_**A/N: This is by McFly – It is called Five Colors In Her Hair)**

- _"People always make me crazy  
Love me last, don't love me maybe  
What's the point in singing silly love songs?  
Who do they think they are to tell us?__  
Make me sad and make me jealous  
Don't believe a word 'cause they are so wrong" (I have no idea how this happened, but it has just been stuck in my head a few days)**(**_**(A/N: This is by MIKA – It is called Lola)**

- _If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,__  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused,  
If this is love, love, love,  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do. (This is what I keep thinking, when I first met Austin) **(**_**A/N: this song is by McFly – It is called Love Is Easy)**

- _I was alone and my stomach was twisted,  
But I can get up now, the dark clouds have lifted  
Back in the old life, before you existed,  
I couldn't see right, my windows were misted (This also one of the things I am thinking) **(**_**A/N: by Mcfly – It is called Love Is On The Radio)**

_I think I should start with the 2nd one, since it has been stuck for several days or so._

**_Time skip (Okay so I am going to keep going on the diary entry)_**

_So I have finished 3 songs, I have finished the first one and I have called it 5 Colors In Her Hair**(A/N: This song is by McFly. Check it out!)** and the second one is called Lola_**(A/N: This song is by MIKA. It is awesome! If you haven't heard it, then I highly suggest you do)**_ and then the fourth song and I have called it Love Is On The Radio_**(A/N: This song is by McFly. If you haven't heard it, then I highly suggest you do!)**

_Well I have to go, dinner is almost done and then I have to talk to Austin._

_Love always,_

_Ally._

**So that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I would love it, if you guys could review this chapter!**

**Until next time. BYE!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen.**


	17. Chapter 16 The Guitar & The Songs

**Okay, so I think this will be the last chapter on the Texas part, don't worry, NOT the end of the story. I hope you'll guys will like the chapter! Oh and I have changed the dates between Ally's performance, so it'll be the day before she goes home.**

**Ally POV:**

_Dear songbook._

_Today is the day I am performing (! I can't wait. This is going to be so exciting, my dad promised me, he would record the performance, so we always would remember it! It is right now 10.30 AM and I am sitting with grandpa's guitar, playing just for fun. I have already decided on what I am going to wear tonight, and I am going to wear my lace-trimmed orange dress with my black wedges. And grams promised me I could borrow grandpa's guitar, for the nervous girls performance and that makes me so, so happy._

_I wish grandpa was here to see it, but I know he would be proud of me. I also wish my mom could see this but she's in Africa I think._

_I am so excited for tonight, I also wish Austin could see this, but that's also one of the reasons my dad is recording the performance._

_I made my grams make some extra pancakes for Austin so he could taste them. I am pretty sure he'll love them!_

_I guess I have to go. We have to go down to the venue, and rehears + I get to meet the people, who's hosting and the other performers._

_Apparently the hosts of the fundraiser is grams sister and her husband. Well I guess that's why I got to perform._

_Love always,_

_Ally._

I put on a pair of skinny jeans and Austin's jumper. I grabbed the guitar and my songbook. When I arrived downstairs everybody was ready to leave.

"Okay, Ally-kat. Do you have your dress, make-up, etc?" grams asked. "Wait, why do I have to bring all that?" I asked.

"Because we don't have time, to drive back and get ready. Why do you think we are so dressed up, sweetie?" grams said. "I don't know. Do I have to get ready too?" I asked.

"No you don't. That is something we can fix later at the venue." Grams said. "Well okay then. Let's get going." I said.

**_Time skip – 17.30_**

**Ally POV:**

"Okay, Ally-kat. You need to go and put your dress and shoes on, so we can get your hair and make-up done." Aunt Becky said.

"Sure. Can you help me with hair and make-up?" I asked her. "Of course I can. Is there something in particular you want done?" she asked. "No not really. How about you just do something and surprise me." I said. "Okay, Ally." She said with a smile on her face.

After fifteen minutes, she was done with my make-up and spent 20 minutes on my hair.

"You may now look in the mirror." She said. I turned around and looked in the mirror. She had done Smokey-eyes, put a light pink blush on my cheek bones and then as a finish a nude colored lip gloss. For my hair, she had straightened it and split my bangs in the middle and pinned them on each side. It looked so beautiful.

"Thank you Aunt Becky. It looks so beautiful." I said happily. "You're welcome, sweetie. I always wanted a girl so I could stuff like that, but I guess fate brought me two handsome boys." She said with a smile. I hugged her and my grams came in. "Oh Ally, sweetie. You look so adorable." My grams said.

"Thanks grams." I said and hugged her too. We all walked out to the stage where my dad, Uncle Jerry and Ben and Danny was. "Ally. You look so beautiful." My dad said and kissed my cheek. "Thanks dad." I said and hugged him.

"Hey, Jerry. Can't you take a picture of me and my lovely daughter?" my dad asked. "Sure thing, big bro." Jerry said back and took a picture. He also took a picture of me, Ben and Danny and a picture of me, grams and Aunt Becky. And last but not least we had one of the staff members take a picture of all of us together, including grams sister and husband. I am going to frame that picture when we get home.

"Ally, dear. It's time for your performances." Grams sister, Dana said at 21.00 PM. I was the ending performance of the night. "Sure." I said, grabbed the guitar and walked up the stage. "Good luck, Ally!" my family cheered.

"Good evening, all of you!" I cheered. "I am so glad to be here tonight, and isn't it a great fundraiser, Dana and Dean is hosting?" I asked and the crowd cheered. "Okay, so tonight I am going to perform two songs for you and I think we should get right into it. The first song is called You Sound Good To Me, I have actually written this song, for my boyfriend Austin, it is a bit sad that he can't be here tonight, but he is back in Miami, anyways I hope you guys will enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it." I said, and then the band started playing.

_"The full moon  
Is shining like a spotlight  
I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night  
When you whisper  
Yeah, baby, when you lean in  
I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'_

It's like Amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
Strumming them guitar strings  
And like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushin' of the water when the river rolls  
Winding wild and free

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me

Tell me  
All of your stories  
And don't you leave nothin' out 'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry  
Every little thing you say  
Got a real nice ring to it  
The way it rolls off your lips  
And oh, when you give me that kiss

It's like Amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
Strumming them guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushin' of the water when the river rolls  
Winding wild and free

_Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me_

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, mm-mm

Like an Amen from the back of the choir **(I had them all, clapping and singing along)**_  
Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires  
Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
Strumming them guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushin' of the water when the river rolls  
Winding wild and free_

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good (sound so good)

Baby, you sound good to me (sound so good)  
Baby, you sound so good to me (sound so good)  
Mm-m-mm like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me."

"Okay, so the next song is called Nervous Girls, and I'll actually be using my grandpa's guitar, so let's have him in our thoughts tonight, because I know he did so many great things for this town and for all of you." I said and started playing.

_"I'm that girl you think that's got it figured out.  
But I walk around, with a head full of doubt.  
The cruelest words about me, come from my own mouth – la da de, la de da.  
Yeah I'm that girl, who wants what I ain't got who looks in the mirror, and sees all that I'm not.  
Wish I could jump off that reckless train of thought – la da de, la de da.  
Well it's a cruel, cruel world._

For Collie and her golden, home-coming crown.  
For Penny's dirty secret getting spread all over town.  
For Hanna and her skinny jeans, so damn scared to eat.

Well the DJ haunts the halls,  
And the boys they never call,  
And I guess we're all the same after all.  
Nervous girls.

Well I'm that girl who gave my heart up,  
Got close to picture perfect, or at least close enough to watch the pieces scatter, them pick 'em all up.  
La da de, la de da.

Oh but I still believe in love.

For Heather waiting tables, tryna pick up from the past.  
For Jenny with that diamond ring and a vow that didn't last.  
For Alice turning thirty, lookin through that lookin glass.

Well the DJ haunts the halls,  
And the boys they never call,  
And I guess we're all the same after all.  
Nervous girls.

Oooooo  
Oooooo  
Oooooo

I'm scared and I'm brave, or somewhere between the two.  
I'm beautifully strong, and tragically confused.  
Yeah I'm that girl, that's just like you.

Well the DJ haunts the halls,  
And when the boys finally call…  
We're not sure that we want 'em after all.

Nervous girls, nervous girls, nervous girls, nervous girls."

"So how did you like that?! I hope you'll get home safely and goodnight everybody!" I yelled with a smile. I ran down the stage, towards grams. "Oh Ally! I am so proud of you!" she said with happy tears streaming down her face. "Oh, grams. Don't cry. If you cry then I'll cry." I said laughing.

"How about we go home and celebrate?" Uncle Jerry suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, little bro." my dad said happily.

We all went home and Grams brought a bottle of champagne out plus glasses. "Now you know I don't approve underage drinking, but this once I can make an exception." She said laughing which made us all laugh. She poured us all a glass of champagne. "I would like to make a toast for my awesome niece. I think I can proudly say that we're all happy on your behalves." My Uncle said. "Amen to that." The rest of them said. "Thank you guys. I would like to toast to the fact that I have this awesome family!" I said cheerfully.

"Ally. I have something for you that I am sure your grandfather would have wanted you to have." My grams said while pulling something out. It was the guitar.

"Oh my god, Grams. Thank you!" I said with a few tears streaming down my face.

"You're welcome dear. Your dad and uncle had a new guitar case made yesterday, when they was down at the music store." She said while my dad went into the living room and got something. He came back with a black guitar case with my name on and today's date. "Aww thank you." I said now bawling.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry." My Aunt said. "It is very hard not to." I said, and they all laughed. "I don't know what to say about all this, I am very grateful for all of this!" I said gesturing to everything in the room.

We all sat and talked for hours before deciding it might be a good thing going to bed. I found my phone and called Austin, I told him about everything. Afterwards I started on a song in my book, before going to bed.

I woke up with sunlight streaming in through the window, feeling very hot. I decided on taking a shower to cool me down. I checked the weather and noticed it was supposed be seriously the next few days, Texas through Miami, but why shouldn't it not be, I mean we're in the summer period.

I grabbed my new ripped denim jeans, a loose black lace-trimmed top and my black wedges and put them on. I put my hair in a messy bun, and packed my clothes and all the other stuff and brought my bag, suitcase and guitar downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my Aunt, Uncle, dad, cousins and grams sitting at the kitchen table, with filled plates.

There was 3 different kinds of pancakes, a lot of fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon, cereal, freshly squeezed orange juice and fresh coffee.

I sat down, while my grams poured me a cup of coffee. "Wow, grams. There is a lot of food on this table." I said amazed. "Well I don't want you to get hungry on your way home today." She said. "Oh and here. This is for Austin." She said while handing me a container of pancakes. "And this is for you, on the trip." She said and handed me a container with a piece of raspberry pie. "Thank you grams." I said hugging her. "You're welcome, sweetie."

We left a few hours after breakfast; I hugged all of them, telling them to visit us in Miami. On the way home I texted Austin asking him, when we were leaving tomorrow, he said early in the morning.

As soon as we got home, I started on packing for the Colorado trip. I can't wait to meet his family!

**That was it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the songs are by Lucy Hale, you should seriously check them out. They are really great!**

**Until next time. Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen :-)**


	18. Chapter 17 Safety & Interruption

**Okay, so I decided on posting one more chapter, because I felt like it. I hope you guys will like it!**

**Austin POV:**

I have just loaded the trunk, with my stuff and texted Ally; I'll be there in 10 minutes. I made sure I had everything, made sure I had locked the doors in the house and left.

When I pulled up at her house, I saw that she was talking to her dad.2 She was wearing a bright yellow summer dress with a pair of brown ankle boots and a jean jacket. She had a guitar case in her hand, her suitcase stood at her feet and she had a red and yellow striped bag on her shoulder. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek "Hey. Are you ready to leave?" I asked. "Yep, I'll text you as soon, we are in Colorado, dad." She said and kissed his cheek. "Great, honey. Have a safe trip, kids." He said. "Sure thing, Mr. Dawson" I said and grabbed Ally's suitcase.

We went into the car and started driving. "So. How was your trip to Texas?" I asked. "It was amazing. My grams gave me grandpa's old guitar and it is so amazing, I have brought it, in case I have some lyrics popping up in my head. Oh and that reminds me, I have blueberry pancakes for you, made by my grams." She said happily. "That's great, Ally." I said. "Oh. And I have written a song for you to sing. It's called Five Colors In Her Hair." She said with a huge smile on her face. "That's awesome, Ally!" I said happily.

The rest of the ride, Ally and I either sang along on the radio, switched driving or Ally was trying to write a song. Though at some point she fell asleep and woke up, when we arrived at Uncle Mark and Aunt Stormie's house. "Austin! You're here!" my cousin Rydel said. She ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Hey Delly." I said. "Oh, hi. I'm Rydel, one of Austin's cousins. You must be Ally. Austin has told me so much about you." She said to Ally, while giving her the same treatment. "It's nice to meet you, Rydel." Ally said shyly.

"Rydel, you're scaring the poor girl!" my Aunt yelled as she walked down from the porch.

"Hello. I am Stormie. I am very excited to meet you." she said as she pulled a hand out for Ally to shake, which she did. "Hi, my name is Ally. Austin has told me so much about you guys." She said happily.

My aunt led us into the house, while my uncle carried our luggage inside.

"Hey, mom, who's car is that outside?" my cousin Riker asked as he came into the kitchen. "That would be my car." I said.

"Austin Monica Moon." He said as he hugged me. "Hey, couz." I said.

**Ally POV:**

"And you must be Ally." The tall blonde dude said. "Yep. That's me. And you are?" I asked. "Riker. The oldest of four." He said. Suddenly 2 tall brunette guys came into the kitchen with Rydel. "Hey. I am Rocky." The one with the long brown hair said. "I'm Ryland." The one with short brown hair said.

"I'm Ally. Austin's songwriter and girlfriend. Austin has told me a lot of thing about you." I said shyly. And suddenly all four siblings came over and hugged me. "Guys. Leave her alone." Stormie said. "Hey, Rydel. When is Ellington coming?" Riker asked. "Uhm. In about 5 minutes." She said.

"Oh, Ally. I am so sorry." Stormie suddenly said. "Sorry about what?" I asked. "Well, you and Austin are going to stay with Rydel and Ellington this week, because we don't have enough room." She said. "Uhh, okay. That's okay. Why don't you have enough space?" I asked curiously. "Well you see, when first two moved out, we decided we wanted a house with smaller space, because that big house, was just too big and all that." She said. "Okay, well I guess we should get our things back in the car then." I said. "No. you don't have to do that. I'll just have Ellington do that, when he gets here." Rydel said. "Okay, but just be careful with the guitar. It was my grandpa's." I said.

**_Time Skip – 19.30_**

We all sat down at the giant table, Austin's mom and dad were there too, they were shopping, when Austin and I arrived. Stormie had made lasagna for dinner with garlic-bread. It tasted insanely awesome. Oh no! I am starting to sound like Austin.

"So, Ally. How long have you known Austin?" Mark asked me. "Uhm I guess for about 4 years or so." I said. "And are you being safe?" Stormie asked. Austin and Mike started choking on their food, Mimi found the napkin very interesting and I was probably beet red. "Mom, I don't think that's a very appropriate question, at least not with Ally in the room." Riker said, I have to remember to thank him later. "Oh. Yeah. You're probably right, but Austin is like a 5th son. So yeah I would like to know if they're being careful. I am sure my sister and brother in-law doesn't want to be grandparents yet." Stormie said.

"Uhh, actually, Ally and I haven't really done anything besides kissing." Austin said awkwardly.

The rest of the dinner went on in either small talk or uncomfortable silence. Thankfully Rydel and Ellington thought it might be a good idea if we followed them home.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow, and drive safely." Mike said. "Oh, Ally could you come with me for a second?" Stormie asked. I followed her and she pulled out a blue box, on which, with big bold letters said _'CONDOMS' _"Uhh, thanks, Stormie." I said awkwardly. "You're most welcome. Just in case." She said and gave me a wink. I hurried out to the car and Austin notice my silence.

"So, what did she want?" he asked. "Uhm. She wanted to give us these." I said shyly, while showing him the box. His eyes went big and he turned beet red and I put them under the car seat.

"So. This is awkward." I said. "Yup." He simply said.

"I think you should start driving." I said. "Oh. Yeah. Right." He said. We drove for 10 minutes in awkward silence before getting to Rydel and Ellington's apartment. We both stepped out of the car and grabbed our stuff. Rydel decided she wanted to help me with my stuff, so she took my suitcase. "So. Let me guess. My mom gave you a big box of condoms, right?" she said. "Yep. She did. And now everything is awkward between Austin and I." I said. "Look, she did the same thing, when Ellington and I started dating. And we just hid them somewhere, and now we can't even remember, where we hid them. And we haven't talked to my mom since. Plus she thinks of Austin as a 5th son, she just want you to be careful, even though it's still awkward." Rydel said.

"But if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me." She said with a bright smile. "Thank you. I'll remember that." I said. She led me into their apartment, it was huge. They had a big kitchen/dining area and a open living room, with a big couch and some Hello Kitty pillows, and a flat screen TV. Behind the couch, there was a baby grand black piano, it was gorgeous. Then the room beside the living room was a bathroom with a bathtub. There was 3 bedrooms. Rydel and Ellington's bedroom had an adjoining bathroom and walk-in closet, the second bedroom was used for office/music room and the third bedroom was used as a guest bedroom, with a king sized bed and a little flat screen.

"So, after you guys have unpacked I was thinking, we could all watch a movie or something. What do you say?" Ellington asked. "Uh, sure." Austin and I said simultaneously. Anything but talking to Austin for the next few hours.

After we had unpacked, we walked into the living room, to see that the coffee table was filled with candy, chips, popcorn, ice cream and a soda. We decided on watching My Best Friend's Girl, which was pretty funny and then Ellington and Rydel decided on going to sleep. So Austin and I decided on the same thing. I walked into the guest bedroom and found my pajamas and toothbrush. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. My pajamas are pretty much just an oversized t-shirt and a pair of short flannel shorts. I walked back in to the bedroom, to see Austin in only his boxers. But I didn't blame him it was pretty hot. We got in bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I surrounded by a strong pair of arms. I turned around towards Austin's face and kissed him. His eyes then opened "Good morning." He said sleepy. "G'morning." I said and kissed him again. "I'm sorry about last night." He said. "No don't be. If anyone's sorry, then it's me. I shouldn't have showed you the box." I said. "Okay. Let's we both just forget about it and pretend it never happened, and you now I'd never push you into doing anything you don't want to do. Right?" he said. "Yeah, I do. And that's why I love you." I said and kissed him passionately. It turned into a heated make-out session, when Ellington suddenly burst into the room "Good morning. Breakfast is ready if you're done with the kissing and what –not." He said while laughing and then walked out again. We both decided on getting dressed, so I pulled out a loose blue dress and a brown leather belt, I put my hair up in a pony tail and walked into the kitchen.

"I see my little wake up, got you stopped." Ellington said. We both just looked at him, cherry red in the face.

"So! I have talked to my mom and dad, and we're going over there tonight for dinner. So we pretty much have the entire day to do whatever we like." Rydel said. "Cool. Well I actually want to do some shopping, since I haven't brought that much clothes." I said.

"Well, then I think I have to take you shopping, and show you all the amazing places here!" Rydel said cheerfully. "Well I guess that leaves you and me bro, to do whatever we like." Ellington said. "How about we have a jam-session with Rocky, Riker and Ryland?" Austin suggested. "Sounds like a plan, dude." Ellington said.

"Well let's go, Ally." Rydel said and dragged me out of the apartment. We started at some cute little store, where I bought a pair of black ballerinas and a knitted jumper. Rydel bought to pink dresses. That girl loves pink. We then went down to this coffee, where I got a chocolate mint latté and Rydel got a normal latté. Man! It tasted good. All in all it was a pretty great day. I also bought a present for Austin, I got him a silver engraved plectrum, where it said _'yours always – Ally'_ I hope he'll like it. I also bought a tight fitted black dress, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, a pencil skirt, a white loose blouse and a red peplum top.

Afterwards, Rydel and I went to this amazing record store, where I bought an old Fleetwood Mack record.

We went back to the apartment and relaxed, while watching TV and eating ice cream. Rydel had earlier texted Ellington, where they agreed to meet us at Stormie and Mark's house, so at 17.00 PM. We decided to change clothes. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and my new blouse with a pair of yellow wedges. I curled my hair and put on some lip gloss. I was the first one to get dressed so I waited for Rydel in the kitchen. She then walked out wearing a pair of blue pre-ripped skinny- jeans, a grey loose top, with writing that said _'Trust Me'_ and a leather jacket. When we arrived at the house, Austin kissed me passionately and led me into the dining room, we all ate in comfortable silence, it was perfect. A perfect day, with no awkward questions.

**That was it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Please review, it would make me very happy!**

**Until next time. Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen.**


	19. Chapter 18 3 Years & Fights

**Here I am again. So I'd like to know one thing, what did you think about, Stormie in chapter 18? Please let me know, also if I should put more of that stuff in it okay? And this chapter is dedicated to****RossR5 for her amazing idea for this chapter. I am very grateful!**

**Austin POV:**

I walked out to the car with Ally, after we had eaten dinner, when she suddenly pulls out this little red velvet box, and hands it to me. "Our 6 month anniversary is coming up, and I wanted you to have your present before time, so open it." Ally said. I opened it and there was this little silver guitar plectra on a chain, where on the front there was a date, the second time Ally and I got together and on the back it said _'yours always – Ally.'_

_"_Ally, I don't know what to say. How did you get this?" I ask "When Rydel and I went shopping, I came across a small jewelry store and I had them engrave it. I couldn't wait until this Friday. And the chain is pretty much as long as your whistle necklace. I hope you like it." She said shyly.

"Like it? Ally I love it! But I love you more." I said as I hugged her. "I love you too, Austin. I am glad you like it." She said and kissed me deeply.

"Hey. Are you 2 love birds ready to leave?" Ellington asked. We both just pulled apart, looked at him and got in the car. We both sat in the backseat of Ellington's car and held hands.

When we got to the apartment, Ally and I decided on going to bed "Okay. But don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ellington said "What wouldn't you do?" Rydel said with a creepy smile. "You're right. Let me rephrase that. Don't do anything, at all!" Ellington said loudly. "Uhm okay?" Ally said. "I saw the way you looked at each other!" he said. Ally and I just started laughing. "Good night, guys." I said. "I'm serious!" Ellington yelled from the hall, Ally and I just laughed on. We both changed clothes and went to bed.

"I really am grateful, for the necklace, Ally." I said as she put her head on my chest. "I'm really grateful that I have you, Austin. I'm glad you were there for me, when all that with Dallas and his brother happened." She said.

We both talked for a few hours, before falling asleep.

**Ally POV:**

I woke up, with the sun shining in my eyes. I could tell Austin was still asleep, because he was slightly snoring. I got up and walked into the kitchen, only to find a note from Rydel. '_Hey Austin and Ally. We've gone out shopping and then we're going home to my parents. Call us, when you wake up xoxo –Rydel'_

I went into the bedroom and woke Austin up. "Austin, you have to wake up." I said sweetly. "Uhh just 5 more minutes, babe." He said. "If you wake up now, I'll make you pancakes." I said. He then rushed into the kitchen. "I'm up! Come Ally get started, I want pancakes!" he said like a five year old.

"How about, while I make pancakes, you'll call Rydel." I said. "Why?" "Because she left a note, telling us to call her, when we woke up." I said. He grabbed his phone and started calling her, while I found everything to make pancakes. I whipped up the batter, and started to cook them. By the time I was done, Austin came into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, the chain I bought him and a pair of grey high-tops. He had a serious facial expression.

"When we've had breakfast, you need to put on some clothes and then we have to go to my aunt and uncle's house." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "Because they had a visitor, from LA. And we need to go see them." He said. "Uh okay." I said.

We ate quickly, so I could get dressed. I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow see-trough t-shirt with a black crop top underneath and a pair of black Converse. I grabbed the bag I got from my aunt Becky, and we went out the door.

When we arrived, a black convertible was parked in front of the house. We walked fast into the house, where Stormie was standing. "Austin. You're not going to believe it Ro-" "I already know he's here." Austin interrupted. "Wait, who's here?" I asked. "Austin go into the living room, while I explain it to, Ally." Without anything to say, he walked into the living room.

"So what is going on, Stormie?" I asked curiously. "I haven't told you this, but I have a fifth son, his name is Ross. He is one year older than Ryland. He went to LA about three years ago, to pursuit his dream of becoming an actor and we haven't heard a single word from him, since the day he left, until today. Ross was Austin's best friend. They did everything together, and they looked a lot alike. They were inseparable, until Ross decided this life wasn't wasn't enough for him. Austin was devastated. That's why they moved to Miami, when Austin was 15." She said sadly. "I didn't know that." I said. Suddenly we heard a loud thud. We both ran into the living room, only to see Austin was being beat up by this blonde dude

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I yelled, which made them both look at me. Austin quickly got away, ran over to me and hugged me. "Are you okay, Austin?" I asked concerned he only nodded.

"Laura?" the blonde boy said. "Who?" I asked. He then went over and kissed me, I quickly pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry. My name is Ally. And who do you think you are?!" I said angrily. "I'm sorry. You just look a lot like someone I used to know." He said, looking a bit hurt. I then turned around looking a Austin, wow they looked a lot like each other, I also noticed Austin had a black eye, a busted lip and some other cuts and bruises. "Oh my god, Austin. Your face. Stormie, do you have a first aid kit, I can use?" I asked. "Sure, sweetie. Come on we'll go into the kitchen." She said.

Austin and I walked into the kitchen, while she was finding the kit. She put it on the table and walked out again. I made Austin sit, so I could have a good look at his cuts.

"What the hell happened in there, Austin?" I asked. "I got in a discussion with my cousin. And it became very heated and so on." He said. I touched the bruise on his cheek lightly and he hissed. "I'm glad you're not completely injured." I said. "Yeah. Well I'm still upset. He kissed you!" Austin said a bit more louder, than he probably should. "Austin calm down. I took care of that. Didn't you notice I slapped him?" I said. "Yeah I did. You have a great left hook." He said, while laughing a bit.

"Maybe we should go back to the apartment, get our mind of this and then come back tomorrow, when all of this has blown over." He said. "Yeah sure. You, just go out to the car, then I'll say goodbye to the others in the living room." I said and kissed him. He walked outside, while I went into the living room. "Hey guys, we're going to head back to the apartment, since it has been quite a lot on Austin." I said. "I am so sorry for all of this." I said. "Oh sweetie don't be sorry. It's okay." Mimi said. "And I am sorry, about what happened, Ross. Just don't kiss me again." I said sternly. "S'okay, Ally." He said and made a small wave with his hand. I walked out to the car and sat in.

We drove back and as soon as we got inside the apartment, he sat down on the couch as I made hot cocoa and popcorn. I found some ice for Austin's black eye. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking. I could tell he was upset, which I was trying to make him forget. I hope tomorrow won't end this way.

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review me your thoughts, it would make me very happy. Again thank you RossR5 for your lovely ideas.**

**Until next time. Bye!**

**KimmieHaahrHansen.**


End file.
